Crónicas de un antiguo romance
by Jackieslove
Summary: Es una historia de amor, donde nuestros protagonistas atraviesan por distintas dificultades para lograr aceptar que se aman uno al otro, claro que ubicarlos en la época sengoku se los hace más difícil, tanto Ranma como Akane narraran su punto de vista en esta historia. ¡Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Crónica de antiguo amorío

La historia da inicio en la época Sengoku, cuando un acaudalado señor feudal pierde gran parte de su fortuna después del fallecimiento de su amada esposa, es entonces cuando debe decidir a cual de sus hijas entregar en matrimonio a cambio de preservar su honor y tierras.

Esta historia nos la contaran la mayoría de los personajes involucrados.

Era el año de 1467, por diversas razones unidas a la guerra civil que atravesaba mi país en aquella epoca varios comercios y tierras se habían perdido, nosotros habíamos tenido la fortuna de mantenernos alejados de la desgracia ya que vivamos apartados de la capital, éramos dueños de la mitad de la provincia del norte del país, donde abundaban sembradíos de algodón, mi familia era dueña de la empresa con mayor prestigio en todo Japón, sin embargo después del peor invierno de todo los tiempos nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre, perdimos la mitad de la cosecha, lo que limito el algodón y la seda, haciendo enojar al emperador ya que como éramos su mayor distribuidor no había otro lugar donde pudiera comprar el material para hacer los uniformes de su guardia, ni tela para los kimonos de sus geishas, nos acuso de guardar lo mejor para los enemigos del imperio, haciendo que mi familia se manchara con deshonor, poco a poco fuimos perdiendo clientes, hasta quedarnos sin nadie a quien vender, no entendía por qué no mando a eliminarnos a todos de un tajo, con el tiempo comprendí, que la pena era mayor estando vivos.

Mi padre tuvo que vender las tierras, y para limpiar nuestros nombres huimos al sur donde nadie nos conociera, donde nadie pudiera ligar nuestros nombres con las telas, con el dinero que obtuvimos compramos una casa e instalamos un pequeño negocio cerca del puerto, ahora éramos pescadores, yo odiaba el olor del pescado, odiaba tener que vivir escondida y tener miedo de pronunciar mi nombre, ya no gozábamos de los lujos que antes teníamos, ahora debíamos trabajar para obtener comida y lo peor es que debíamos dar una "protección" a las bandas de delincuentes de la zona para que nada mala nos ocurriera.

Padre siempre decía que no había que tenerle miedo al trabajo, porque de él se vive, bien yo no le tenía miedo a trabajar, le tenía pavor a tener que trabajar para otros y nunca poder salir de aquel agujero, odiaba dar el 60% de nuestras ganancias, ¿por qué si nosotros éramos los que se levantaban temprano y salían a pescar, eran ellos los que gozaban el dinero? Apenas teníamos para comer, mi madre enfermo al poco tiempo y falleció no mucho después, dejando a tres niñas y un padre sin su cariño, con el pasar de los años las ganancias fueron bajando, cada vez más gente nos reconocía como los apestados del norte, esos a los que el emperador les retiro sus favores y ahora eran menos que nada, gracias Dios había gente buena en la que podíamos confiar, mi hermana mayor por ejemplo, conoció al medico del pueblo, un hombre excelente, el cual se enamoró de ella al instante y de inmediato se casaron, se fueron a vivir lejos, rara vez volví a saber de ella, solo cuando nos escribía, se que estaba bien y viva enamorada de su doctor. mi siguiente hermana, se involucro en el mundo oscuros del pueblo, nadie se metía con ella y no se con quien se metía ella, pero poco a poco empezó a ganar dinero suficiente como para abrir una escuela para geishas, y tener solo a la más alta clase de caballeros como clientes.

Yo por otro lado estaba al pendiente de mi padre, cuidaba de él, aunque él quisiera obligarme a contraer matrimonio, tenia ya 15 años y seguía soltera y sin hijos, de seguir así ya nadie me querría como esposa, de por si por el acarreo de la cuerda de pescar mis manos ya no eran suaves como la seda, más bien eran ásperas, mi piel hacia mucho que dejo de ser blanca como la leche, ahora tenia un ligero tono bronceado y en el rostro junto con la espalda me adornaban pequeñas pecas, mi cabello casi siempre lo tenia amarrado en un chongo, nada femenino, mi hermana solía molestarme con que parecía un chico, pero la verdad es que no estaba nada interesada en encontrar marido ¿ y qué si no quería yo a un hombre que me dijera cuando hablar o que pensar? A decir verdad disfrutaba enormemente de estar en el mar sola con mis pensamientos.

Era un hecho que debíamos volver a tener dinero, yo tenia planeado tener suficiente para poder contratar ayudantes y que mi padre por fin pudiera disfrutar lo que le quedaba de vida, solo entonces podría yo dedicarme a vivir mi vida como yo quiera.

Cuando llegamos a la costa a empezar de nuevo yo tendría 6 años y la guerra a penas empezaba, habían pasado 9 años desde entonces, mi padre seguía con la idea de educarme para conseguir marido y para ahorrarme perder el tiempo discutiendo con él yo accedía a ir a las clases de tejido, música, lectura y cocina que impartía la casamentera del pueblo, nunca fui muy buena para todas esa labores, por eso aun no me mandaban como parte del "rebaño de señoritas" listas para contraer matrimonio, no me importaba, así mejor, era lo suficientemente hábil para otras cosas, y las pocas veces que otros hombres intentaron propasarse conmigo, siempre conseguí defenderme por mi cuenta.

En alguna ocasión estaba yo en alta mar pescando, cuando una tormenta me sorprendió y tuve que ir a remo a una costa extraña, espere ahí hasta que termino, al regresar a casa ya era tarde, demasiado tarde como para que una señorita "decente" estuviera fuera de casa, recuerdo bien lo agotados que sentía los brazos y las piernas, entre el agarrotamiento que me dio por lo frías de mis extremidades, no tuve donde refugiarme de la tormenta y quede empapada y con el esfuerzo de remar me dolían tanto que podría haber llorado del dolor, apenas llegue amarre el bote al puerto, no quise ni descargar la pesca de ese día, me urgía llegar a casa, no me di cuenta de que mi ropa estaba deshecha apenas me cubría lo necesario, yo corría por las calles poco alumbradas que me llevarían a casa sin darme cuenta de que alguien venia siguiéndome, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí que me jalaban de la ropa haciéndome caer al lodo, intente levantarme de inmediato pero mis extremidades fallaron, estaba agotada, mis ojos se humedecieron, ya no solo estaba cansada si no también humillada y en segundos la cosa se pondría peor, alce la vista para ver a mi atacante, no lo reconocí de inmediato, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de un hombre, joven, con katana y ropa samurai , fue cuando hablo que supe quien era, se trataba del hijo del jefe de los Ronin Tatewaki controlaban todo en la costa.

Le exigió a sus hombres levantarme y llevarme con ellos, una "mugrosa" con ese cuerpo seguro no era nadie, y yo tendría el "honor" de hacerle compañía esa noche, les dio indicaciones para llevarme a la "casa roja" para que me asearan y vistieran para su deleite y después de él ellos podrían hacer conmigo lo que quisieran, el pánico me invadió por completo, intente gritar pero recibí un puñetazo en el estómago, lo que me saco por completo el aire, intente golpearlos pero solo alcance a darle a los dos primeros que intentaron tocarme, el miedo y cansancio me estaban venciendo, no podía recuperar el aire que me habían sacado con aquel puñetazo, comenzaba a quedarme inconsciente, podía sentir como empezaban a desgarrar mis ropas, y como sus asquerosas manos intentaban tocarme por debajo de ellas. mi alma quería abandonar mi cuerpo en ese instante, no podría seguir viviendo después de una deshonra como esa, recordé a mi madre y quise unirme a ella, ya nada podía hacer, no tenia fuerza para defenderme, y entonces como si se tratara de un demonio vi una mancha roja golpear a los dos caudillos que me tenían presa, caí de rodillas otra vez sobre el lodo, mis ojos se cerraban apenas podía mantenerme despierta, lo vi masacrar a esa bola de abusadores, y acabar con ellos usando solo sus puños, cuando todo estuvo en paz y el hijo de Tatewaki huyo, aquella mancha se acercó a mí, oía su voz pero no alcanzaba a comprender lo que decía, por fin el agotamiento me venció y cerré los ojos, lo ultimo que pude sentir fue como me tomaban en brazos.

Desperté en lo que me pareció un saco para dormir en la intemperie, aun no se podía ver la luz del sol, el ruido que las aves producían con su canto me saco de mi ensoñamiento, volví a cerrar los ojos sabia que no estaba sola podía sentir la presencia de otra persona cerca de mi, trate de no moverme y apreciar en donde estaba, parecía ser una cueva, sin embargo estaba sobre un montón de paja, estaba dándole la espalda a la otra persona ahí.

No te preocupes, no te hare daño, ¿quieres comer algo?

Su voz sonó a la de un hombre despreocupado, me gire e intente incorporarme, mis músculos fallaron y no pude levantarme, él se dio la vuelta y pude verlo, tenía una pequeña fogata donde asaba pescado, y con la tenue luz de las llamas pude apreciar su rostro, tenia un pañuelo en la frente, su playera era amarilla y sus pantalones verdes, tenia el cabello despeinado, sus ojos eran tranquilos hasta podría decir que su gesto era dulce, tenía una nariz respingadita, y labios finos, se acerco con un cuento de lo que parecía ser un potaje, toco mi frente.

Vaya menos mal tu fiebre disminuyo, anoche que te trajeron creí que estarías peor, ¿necesitas ayuda para incorporarte?

Moví la cabeza en señal de negativa, apoye ambos brazos en el suelo e incorpore mi parte superior, con una mano tome el cuenco que él me ofrecía y con la otra el cubierto que me ofrecía. No me había dado cuento de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que empecé a comer, parecía que no había comido en días, devoraba todo apenas dándome tiempo de respirar, apenas termine pude percibir que no traía mis ropas, tenia una camisa roja, de estilo chino. Él pareció notar mi sobresalto puesto que de inmediato se retrocedió.

No lo tomes a mal, tus ropas estaban rotas y mojadas y con la temperatura que tenias decidimos cambiarte la ropa, solo hicimos eso, lo puedo jurar por mi honor. Jamás abusaríamos de una chica mal herida y desprotegida, puedes confiar en nosotros.

Me arrojo una manta, con la que me envolví por completo. Que curioso porque hablaba en plural ¿había alguien más ahí? Por alguna razón sin necesidad de conocerlo sabía que podía confiar en él.

¿Quién más ésta aquí?

Pues había alguien más, pero tuvo que irse antes de que salga el sol, no tiene mucho que se fue, paso casi toda la noche cuidándote, ya sabes, cambiando los paños para que no te subiera la fiebre y calmándote cada que parecías pasarlo mal en tus sueños.

Ah me gustaría agradecerle, ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?

No te preocupes por eso, no creo que lo vuelvas a ver, él es alguien que en realidad no debería salir nunca de sus labores, no se como es que te encontró anoche, si se supone que no puede andar por las calles, así como si nada.

Vaya parece ser o alguien importante o algún prisionero. Alce la ceja como cuestionando a cuál de las dos personalidades pudo ser mi salvador.

Digamos que fue alguien que paso en el momento justo por las calles justas

Bueno, entonces ¿me dirás tu nombre? Digo para poder agradecerte al menos a ti

Ryoga Hibiki

Muchas gracias por todas tus atenciones Ryoga, espero que al menos tu puedas darle el recado a mi salvador

Me acerco mis ropas o lo que quedaba de ellas, se sentían húmedas, encima de ellas había un pantalón, no estaba acostumbrada a usar ropa que no fuera mía, pero en ese momento realmente lo agradecía. Después de comer sentí que recuperaba mis fuerzas pude ponerme en pie y colocarme los pantalones, en lo que me vestía Ryoga salió de la cueva. Lo alcance a unos pasos de ahí. Traía un pequeño jarrón con agua, me ofreció beber de el, el agua estaba fresca y cristalina, despertó todos mis sentidos. Comenzamos a andar rumbo al puerto, note que vigilaba nuestros pasos, tratando de ver si alguien o algo nos seguía, casi no hablo en el recorrido. Nos despedimos en la entrada del camino que llevaba al puerto, por alguna razón él no quería que nadie lo viera, nos inclinamos a modo de reverencia y nuevamente le di las gracias, ojalá pueda volver a verlo, y ojalá en circunstancias más amistosas. Camine hacia mi pequeña embarcación y mientras hacia el recorrido no pude evitar pensar en la persona que me salvo, debe ser realmente fuerte como para acabar con tantos hombres él solo, ojalá me hubiera dicho su nombre, en fin, si es verdad que no lo volveré a ver no queda más que desearle lo mejor. Encontré mi barco pesquero siendo atacado por las gaviotas, como no baje la mercancía el día anterior seguramente ya la estaban devorando, lo que significaba que era un día de trabajo perdido, subí en el y toda mi pesca del día anterior la tire por la borda, las gaviotas siguieron pescando, tenia el tiempo medido para poder justar lo de dos días. Manos a la obra


	2. Chapter 2

Crónicas de un antiguo romance

Salió la primer estrella, tiempo de volver al puerto, el cielo estaba nublado seguramente llovería esa noche, gracias a la tormenta pasada el mar estaba revuelto lo que facilito la pesca, logre juntar lo de dos días y un poco más, llegue y saque toda la pesca la metí a la bóveda de pescadores, cerré bien y camine rumbo a casa. Como estuve todo el día ocupada no tuve tiempo de pensar en una escusa para decirle a mi padre, olvide por completo ese detalle, y maldita sea ojala pudiera decirle que fui victima de un ataque cobarde ejecutado por el infame Takewaki y que alguien sumamente bondadoso y valiente me había cuidado toda la noche, pero eso era algo que jamás podría contar, una niña bien no pasa la noche lejos de casa en compañía de otro hombre, haya sido como haya sido, eso es deshonrar a la familia.

Llegue y padre ya estaba esperándome, no tuve ni tiempo de decir nada o seguir preocupándome por esas trivialidades, él de inmediato me recibió con una cachetada que juro que si tengo descendencia hasta ellos la van a sentir por mínimo 3 generaciones más, vio la ropa que usaba, ropa de hombre, y pasar la noche fuera, fue el colmo, no tenia ni ganas de defenderme, lo deje hablar y cuando termino de reñirme, le medio conté lo que paso, la tormenta, llegue tarde al puerto alguien intento robarme y pase la noche escondida yo sola, al parecer mi pequeña mentira lo convenció, me dejo ir sin cenar a descansar, ya mañana seria otro día.

A veces extrañaba enormemente mi antiguo estilo de vida, me encaprichaba tanto con esos recuerdos que las lagrimas me alcanzaban de noche, yo las dejaba salir, reflexionaba que si los sentimientos fueran líquidos estaríamos flotando en ellos como embarcaciones en el mar, pero entonces nos ahogaríamos, así que la única manera que tenía de deshacerme de ellos era llorando. Me fui a bañar, quería sacarme de encima el sabor salado del mar y limpiar todo aquella mala experiencia, fue baño largo y caliente, al terminar me envolví en mi toalla y me arroje en mi futón, sin darme cuenta me quede dormida y descanse como nunca, en mi tranquila recamara.

A la mañana siguiente estaba de tan buen humor que me arregle un poco, apenas el cabellos y pinte muy tenue mis labios es más incluso me entusiasmo ir a negociar al mercado mi mercancía, cosa que nunca suele pasar, por lo general yo pesco y dejo que mi padre u otra persona se encargue de negociar, odio el trato con otras personas, pero aquella mañana todo lucia diferente, seria por que descanse muy bien, entre mi cómodo futón, mis suaves y abrigados cobertores y la calidez de mi cuerpo recién salidito de bañarse junto con el ruido de la lluvia, parecía que todo iría bien.

Sali temprano y me dirigí a las bodegas, saque toda la pesca del día anterior y fui con los primeros mercaderes, todo estaba fresco, y no necesitaba pasar mucho rato con ellos, desde el principio accedieron a pagar lo que pedía por mi trabajo, estaba a punto de terminar cuando reconocí a uno de los secuaces de Tatewaki, eran fáciles de ubicar, por lo general vestían de samurais, aun que en aquella región estuvieran prohibidos, lo que solo dejaba en claro que tenían el entrenamiento sin embargo estaba deshonrados por algún acto ilegal o algo así, total que no tenían el favor del emperador, toda la gente que conocía les temía, para mi por otra parte solo me causaban furia, como quisiera golpearlos a todos y mandarlos muy lejos, aparte de abusivos, corruptos, deshonestos eran muy agresivos, como si el resto de la gente les debiera algo.

La negociación que estaba teniendo en ese momento se corto de tajo, mi cliente no quiso seguir viendo la mercancía, con lo que llevaba para su puesto le bastaba, recogió sus cosas y se fue, me vi tentada a echar encima la lona con la que cubría mi pesca y largarme de ahí junto con mi carreta, pero todavía no acaba y no quería llegar con producto si podía venderlo todo.

El infeliz bastardo se paró frente a mí

¿De donde te conozco?

No me conoces

¿en dónde te he visto?

No recuerdo haberte visto nunca

Me gire disimuladamente, fingiendo acomodar los pescados, lo último que quería en ese lugar era armar un escándalo.

Si ya recuerdo, tu rostro me es familiar por tu hermana mayor

No se de que hermana me estas hablando

Claro que lo sabes, Nabiki Tendo, ella maneja a un par de chicas, seguramente a de instruirte a ti también.

Me tomo de la muñeca obligándome a darle la cara, con su otra mano tomo mi mentón y alzo mi rostro, nuestros ojos se encontraron, su mirada estaba perdida, y su aliento era de asqueroso sake barato, tenia cicatrices por toda la cara, sus manos eran el doble de las mías, mi altura quedaba corta a su lado apenas parada de puntitas llegaba a su pecho, olía horrible entre sudor y cigarrillos.

Mi jefe te está buscando ¿sabes? Ofrece muy buen dinero por tu trasero, algo en ti mosquita muerta le llamo mucho la atención desde la otra noche.

Tuve miedo, ¿así que Kuno Tatewaki me estaba buscando? Eso solo podía significar problemas, quise soltarme de su agarre jalando mi mano, pero apretó más fuerte, haciéndome daño en la muñeca, al ver mi ceño fruncido soltó una carcajada, que de no ser por lo furiosa que estaba bien pudo haberme asustado.

Se acerco a mi oído, primero olfateo mi cabello, y sin nada de vergüenza paso su repugnante lengua por mi cuello, al sentir que me desesperaba por soltarme de él, torció mi mano atrás de mi espalda.

No, no bonita, tu no te vas de aquí, primero me complacerás a mí, anoche estuve bebiendo y hoy quiero la compañía de una mujer- soltó mi rostro y con la mano que tenía libre deslizo sus dedos índice y medio por encima de la ropa que cubría mi intimidad- mira nada más, tu cuerpo solito reacciona, ¿ya te apretaste más para mí? Así me gusta más cuando no se dejan y las obligo. – intento morderme, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna- ya después de que me hayas ayudado te vestiré de nuevo y te llevare con mi jefe, tu amigo le dejo una fea marca en la frente y al no poder encontrarlo a él, me parece bien que pretenda desquitarse contigo.

No permití que siguiera hablando, con todas mis fuerzas le di un rodillazo en su entrepierna, lo que ocasionó que se arrodillara de dolor, llevo ambas manos a sus genitales y alzo el rostro, cérre el puño y lo golpe justo en la nariz, haciendo que cayera para atrás, de inmediato broto sangre de sus fosas nasales, quedo inconsciente en el piso, cubrí toda mi mercancía y estaba a punto de huir cuando escuche gritos de otros hombre, volteé a ver y eras sus amigos, maldita sea, estos iditas nunca estaban solos, no podría escapar jalando la carreta, pero no podía darme el lujo de abandonarla ahí con todo mi trabajo y esfuerzo listo para vender, en ese momento el anciano que vendía naranjas enfrente tomo mi carreta y me guiño el ojo "huye ahora que todavía puedes, luego vienes" y solo así Sali corriendo, me perdí entre la gente del mercado, ocultándome en los puestos, llegue a un puesto de okonimiyaki, los dueños eran una conocida mía y su padre, como hacia un rato que no veía a mis perseguidores si les pedía ocultarme ahí con ellos por un rato seguro no los metería en problemas, sin pena me metí hasta la cocina donde la encontré a ella picando sus ingredientes, con algo de nervios le explique mi situación y le pedí que me ayudara a esconderme. Con una sonrisa accedió, movió un mueble donde acomodaba sus verduras y detrás de el había un pequeño espacio como para ocultar a una persona, no me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que estuve ahí oculta, por ratos dormía, por otros me entraba ansiedad de querer salir, pero aun se escuchaba ruido, fue hasta que el mueble se movió de nuevo gracias a Ukio que pude salir, me amarro el cabello en un chongo alto y lo oculto con un tipo de sombrero, me ayudo a acomodar mi ropa de modo que pareciera un chico, ella era experta en arreglarse para parecer hombre, antes de salir me hice pasar por un cliente en lo que veíamos los rostros que estaban por el lugar, nadie conocido, nadie con ropas Ronin, según por la posición del sol era media tarde, seguramente todos esos bastardos ya estaban en los burdeles, era un buen momento para escapar. Me despedí de mi casi amiga y agradecí sus cuidados.

Corrí de vuelta al mercado, ojalá aquel viejo no se haya aprovechado de la situación y si haya cuidado de mi mercancía, y si lo hizo ojalá no se haya metido en problemas por mi culpa. Al llegar me encontré con que la mayoría de los puestos ya se estaban retirando, y mi carreta estaba justo donde la deje, pero completamente vacía, maldita sea, ese viejo mañoso me robo, y todo por descuidada, maldita, maldita sea, estaba dando de puntapiés a la carreta hasta que escuche como alguien tocia detrás de mi, era él, sentado sobre un tapete y fumando de su pipa.

Así que, si lograste esconderte bien, que bueno, me alegro por ti, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte.

¿disculpe?

Yo y mi discípulo, ¿no lo viste?, que raro él te reconoció de inmediato.

No sé de quien pueda estar hablándome.

No le des importancia, de todos modos nadie del pueblo debe saber de él

Otra vez ese cuento, ¿pues de quien estaban hablando? Eso me intrigaba más ¿acaso podría tratarse de la misma persona? Necesitaba saber más de esta misteriosa persona.

Y ¿usted de que es maestro?

Pero que muchachita más grosera, así no se le habla a sus mayores, yo soy un maestro de artes marciales, tengo más años enseñando que tu viviendo, pero como te atreves a preguntarme con esa desfachatez.

Perdón no quería ofenderlo, es que nunca antes lo vi haciendo otra cosa que no fuera ahí sentado, fumando y vendiendo naranjas.

Las naranjas son el señuelo, el mercado es el lugar de información y los pájaros son los informantes niña, debes estar más atenta si quieres sobrevivir aquí y cuidar de tu padre, o no le tomara mucho tiempo a Tatewaki para dar contigo y hacer lo que le plazca.

En ese momento se puso de pie, era de corta estatura, y sus cabellos parecían algodón blanco, aun que parecía inocente se sentía una gran energía emanar de él, recogió su tapete y tiro la ceniza de su pipa, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa y me la extendió.

No creas que tome un solo pescado, todo se vendió o en realidad mi discípulo lo compro, sea como sea, aquí tienes, me dejo el pago para dártelo. Abre los ojos.

Y con esas palabras desapareció de un salto por los tejados, nunca en la vida había visto a alguien hacer eso, tome mi carreta y anduve de vuelta a la bodega, en la cabina donde solía dejar mi carreta había dos Ronins, por esta ocasión decidí dejarla en otro lugar más apartado del de costumbre, la amarre a un poste y saque el saco con monedas que me dio el anciano, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver más dinero del que esperaba, por lo poco que quedaba en la carreta debía recibir apenas cinco monedas de cobre y dos de plata, en cambio tenia diez de oro, era muchísimo más de lo que debía tener, y ahora ¿cómo se lo regresaba? Bueno, el anciano dijo que era su discípulo, seguramente él sabría como regresar el dinero que sobraba. Camine rumbo a casa y unos pasos antes de entrar decidí soltar mi cabello y acomodar mi ropa para que padre no se volviera a ofender con mis "actitudes", al entrar lo vi reunido con un anciano y un joven las únicas palabras que me dirigió fueron " Akane estamos en medio de una plática de hombres has el favor de retirarte" incline mi cabeza a modo de reverencia y me retire, mejor para mí, me encerré en mi habitación, debía pensar, tenia un problema, ya no podría estar por el pueblo así como si nada, esos idiotas me estarían buscando, y en el peor de los casos me encontraría Kuno, podía salir de casa abrigada, de todos modos la época de lluvias estaba llegando, y ya en el mar no había nadie que pudiera causarme problemas, solo sería en el pueblo, de todos modos yo no iba muy seguido, si necesitábamos algo padre iba, y las pocas veces que me tocaba negociar con los mercaderes eran porque padre no podía ir, este día fue la excepción pero no tenia que volver a pasar, ya sabría cómo arreglármelas para no meterme en problemas ni meter en problemas a mi padre.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta y segundos después estaba mi padre afuera de mi habitación pidiendo que me reuniera con él en la sala. Baje a los pocos minutos, él estaba sirviendo té en dos tazas.

Siéntate, hija, debemos hablar

¿Qué ocurre?

Yo he intentado ser una guía para ti, pero no soy como tu madre y no se educarte como a una mujer, tus hermanas fueron fáciles, ellas convivieron más tiempo con tu madre y fue fácil encontrarle marido a tu hermana mayor, en cuanto a Nabiki, bueno ella sabe manejar a la gente con dinero y se le facilitan los negocios, de una forma u otra ya dejo el hogar de su familia para emprender ella sola, solo me quedas tu, la más pequeña de mis hijas

No sabía a qué quería llegar con eso

Entonces, te he visto crecer y no lo estas haciendo bien, mira tus manos tan ásperas como las de un hombre, mira la forma en que te arreglas, así nunca conseguirás con quistar marido, no sabes cocinar, no sabes ser una mujer para formar una familia y no hay peor deshonra que esa para cualquier familia.

Quise abrir la boca para quejarme, pero la humillación que sentía al ser atacada con aquellas palabras me enmudecieron, lagrimas de coraje amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos, aparte de todos los problemas en los que me había metido ahora tenia más de los cuales preocuparme solo por ser mujer.

Quiero que dejes el trabajo y te metas de lleno a la escuela de la casamentera, una mujer de tu edad sin hijos ni marido se ve mal.

Yo no sirvo para esas cosas y de todos modos ¿para que educarme como señorita? Si yo no puedo hacer nada de eso, seria mejor regalar el dinero a los pobres en vez de meterlo en la escuela que no me va a servir de nada, ya estoy muy vieja para encontrar marido, nadie me va a querer con la piel quemada y las manos duras, tan madura y poco femenina. – era la primera vez que desafiaba a mi padre, era la primera vez que le gritaba, él arrojo su taza contra la pared se puso de pie y grito más fuerte que yo.

No deshonraras a esta familia, harás lo que te digo y se acabó, tu no serás la que termine por humillar a esta familia, antes éramos invitados del emperador ahora somos nadie y no serás tu la que termine por quitarnos la poca dignidad que nos queda, así que cállate y escucha: desde mañana los nietos del señor Ryugenzawa, Shinnosuke, Tsubasa y Konatsu se encargaran de pescar, el viejo pondrá un puesto en el mercado en entre los dos lo atenderemos, tendremos el doble de botes y el doble de trabajadores y el doble de producto, no nos harás falta, en cambio tú te iras derechito a la escuela de la casamentera y no saldrás de ahí si no vienes con un marido, es eso o accedes a casarte con el hijo nieto mayor de Ryugenzawa.

Padre, pero es que si tan solo me escucharas

No hay nada más que decir. – tomo asiento a lado de mi y paso su brazo por mis hombros.- no hay nada que yo quiera más que verte feliz, pero se nos acaba el tiempo y no me puedo permitir dejarte envejecer sola y sin realizarte. Las mujeres son lo que son y de las mujeres depende que el mundo siga girando, así que aprende a ser una buena mujer, consigue un marido y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

No hablamos más del tema, las mujeres solo servían para el hogar y es que así los hombres podían ir a la guerra y luchar para defender lo que las mujeres construíamos "su hogar" o sea su país. No tenía de otra, debía hacer caso a mi padre, si hubiera nacido en otra nación o en otra época donde las mujeres pudiéramos elegir entre hacer una u otra cosa, seguramente otra sería yo.

Aquella noche tuve pesadillas, casi no pude descansar y para colmo se me hizo tarde, debía llegar antes de que saliera el sol a la escuela para señoritas, por que una dama ya esta se estiro y ejercito antes que salga el sol y su marido se despierte, una dama ya se arreglo el cabello y el rostro para preparar el desayuno y una dama tiene el uniforme pulcro y dispuesto para su marido antes de que él lo pida, sobre todo una dama ya tiene la mesa servida para su marido para cuando el pregunta por sus alimentos y no empieza a comer antes que él. Me llevan los mil demonios, nunca lograre ser una "verdadera dama".

Apenas lave mi rostro y mientras corría trenzaba mi cabello, si tenia un poquito de suerte nadie notaria que llegaba tarde. No tuve suerte lo notaron de inmediato y me castigaron cargando baldes de agua en medio del patio hasta que el sol estuvo en todo su esplendor, después de eso acudí a las clases de poesía y literatura, historia, bordado y música. Bueno había que verle el lado positivo a esto, estaba aprendiendo cosas que jamás sabría si siguiera en el bote, aun que eran conocimientos para chalas privadas pues una señorita jamás habla de política, religión o sexo enfrente de nadie, esas opiniones se las guarda para ella o sus más intimas amigas y aun así seriamos juzgadas si nos escuchan hablar de eso. Pero para cuando nuestro futuro esposo nos elija y él quiera conversar, era educado saber escuchar y en caso de que él lo requiera era atractivo demostrar que aparte de belleza podíamos ofrecer consejos inteligentes.

Debía pasar 6 meses en ese lugar hasta el próximo evento de presentación, se hacia un festival al que acudían todas las mujeres solteras listas para casarse y demostraban sus dotes, en la música, danza, recitando poesía, versos, leyendo etc… o cocinado, ya saben algo donde los hombres que buscaban esposa podían ir y apreciar a la más bella o la más elegante, la mejor cocinera, etc.. a la que escogían debían darle una flor blanca en botón, si ella la aceptaba es que correspondía al cortejo y la usaba en el cabello si la flor abría entonces podían formalizar la relación con la bendición de sus ancestros, en caso contrario debían hacer mil ceremonias y pasar por mil pruebas antes de casarse, solo para no enojar a los antepasados.

Intente ser optimista e ir todos los días antes de salir el sol (como a las 5 de la mañana) y salir de mis lecciones a las 6 de la tarde, me gustaba aprender sobre historia, y economía hogareña, pero para las clases más "relevantes" era mala, por más empeño que le ponía simplemente no sabia cocinar, ni cocer, ni bailar, ni usar el abanico, ni nada, yo era de las chicas "mayores" estaba a punto de cumplir 16 años así que cocinando o no tendría que participar en el festival de marzo y conseguir un marido o seria humillada públicamente y eso me marcaria por el resto de mi vida, jamás encontraría esposo y moriría sola.

Conocí a una chica china, de cabellos largos color purpura, su piel era hermosa, y su figura bastante singular, ella asistía a la escuela por órdenes de su abuela, ya que quería quitarle cierta fama que tenía y pensaba que si la sociedad la veía asistir a la escuela de señoritas pensarían que todo aquello que se hablaba de su nieta serian puras mentiras, pero para quienes la conocíamos sabíamos que si bien eran exagerados los rumores si tenían algo de cierto. Nos hicimos una especie de amigas/ enemigas, ella llegaba y me platicaba sobre su "romance prohibido" y como era algo escandaloso yo no podía evitar dar mi opinión por ofensiva que fuera, le decía lo que pensaba y ella me acusaba de estar celosa. En fin ella estaba comprometida con alguien de su aldea, en china, pero hasta no ser mayor de edad no podrían casarse lo malo es que ella ya se había entregado a otro, un chico que conoció por casualidad mientras servia en la cocina de la casa del gran señor feudal, nunca supo su nombre, que disque porque así jamás lo harían formal y siempre sería solo un juego, pero por más que ella quiera hacerlo ver como tal, se notaba que cuando menos ella estaba enamorada del chico de la trenza.

Me daba algo de envidia, la forma tan natural en que ella veía la vida, sin deshonras ni malestares, solo vivía tan plácidamente como quería, y para ser honesta si estaba algo celosa, estaba por cumplir 16 años y hasta el momento yo no había dado ni mi primer beso, ni siquiera había tenido algo cercano a un romance, y había tantas chicas que hablaban ya de estar enamoradas o de los avances en sus relaciones, que a mi solo me quedaba imaginar cómo sería el mío.

Espero que cuando menos en el festival encuentre a alguien que me guste y yo a él, espero que todo este tiempo invertido en mi educación me lleve a algo bueno, de lo contrario no se de que seria capaz con tal de sacarme de encima todas estas "obligaciones" de mujer.


	3. Chapter 3

Crónicas de un antiguo romance. 3

Conocí a Akane en la escuela, ella era la "quedada" si no se casaba este año, su padre tendría que ser muy generoso con su dote para que alguien la escoja por esposa, que pena y que miedo cargar con esa humillación, estaba claro que la chica no era la más hermosa del lugar, ni siquiera me llegaba a los talones, ella no tenia gracia y menos mi bien formado cuerpo, pero no era fea, la había visto arreglada e incluso yo la había ayudado con el maquillaje y peinado, de esa manera destacaba bastante, incluso podía decir que si se paraba junto a mi me ponía nerviosa, prefería que ella arreglada se pusiera a lado de otra así no habría dudas de a quien escoger como esposa, aun que claro yo ya estaba comprometida con alguien de mi aldea, así que si algún hombre de aquí me escogía tendría que rechazarlo, pero el que me escojan obviamente alimentaria mi ego y yo vivo de eso, debo aceptarlo soy muy vanidosa, me gusta jugar con los hombres, me gusta saber que les gusto y me encanta ver hasta donde son capaces de llegar con tal de estar conmigo.

La chica no tenía ningún dote, no era femenina, su piel estaba manchada con pecas y bronceada por el sol, su cabello si no lo cepillaba se volvía un nido de pájaros, no tenia pechos generosos como los míos, podría jurar que si reducía su cintura, sus bien formadas caderas se lucirían más, en cambio estaba pareja y eso no era atractivo, nunca le había visto las piernas, pero a través de la ropa se le veían voluminosas, sus ojos avellana lucían inocentes, podías ver que seguía siendo una niña, una niña bastante torpe, no sabía moverse con agilidad, o movía los pies o movía las manos, era pésima en danza, para la música no era la mejor pero tampoco la peor, si encontraba marido podría distraerlo tocando un instrumento para él en las tardes, probablemente fuera buena con las manos, pero lo peor era la cocina, si la dejaba sola podría llegar a intoxicar a toda la escuela con su asquerosa comida, así que la dejaba picar las verduras y todo lo demás lo hacia yo. En las materias más aburridas para mí ella era le mejor, hicimos un trato ella me ayudaría con esas materias y yo le haría lo que pudiera de la clase de cocina y costura y para antes del festival practicaríamos todos los días su danza hasta que le saliera sin tropezarse.

Era mi amiga-enemiga, pero era la única que me hablaba ahí dentro, todas las demás me apartaban por ser extranjera y con otras ideas, en mi aldea la practica hace al maestro, y bueno siempre hemos sido más liberales en el arte del amor, para nosotros no es algo "preciado" es algo común, solo para satisfacer al cuerpo o para dejar descendencia y mientras eres soltera si adquieres practica seguramente sabrás entretener mejor a tu futuro esposo en la cama, no es que yo tuviera mucha experiencia, pero cuando recién llegamos a Japón mi abuela y yo tuvimos que hacer algo para sobrevivir, aun que teníamos trabajo en el palacio del señor feudal como cocineras, necesitábamos dinero, y conocí a un par de chicos ahí que por un par de horas me daban buen dinero, a veces ni siquiera pasaba nada, los hacia dormir con unos polvos que mesclaba en sus bebidas y para cuando despertaban les hacia creer que eran los mejores amantes del mundo, ningún hombre va a dudar de ti si elogias su cuerpo o sus habilidades, todo marchaba bien hasta que lo conocí a él.

Solía verlo entrar al palacio en las mañanas siempre a escondidas, lo llegaba a ver por que él entraba por la puerta secreta del jardín privado del señor feudal, un lugar bastante íntimo y alejado de toda la gente que vivía en el palacio, tenía enredaderas por todas partes lo que dificultaba la visión a larga distancia, y podías esconderte entre las plantas para "jugar" con otros, mi lugar preferido, podrías gritar y nadie se acercaría, las pocas noches que me quede ahí dormida, escondida acompañada o sola, lo veía, fue una noche en la que esperaba a alguien que él me descubrió desprevenida, me estaba alistando para ver a alguien, limpiaba mi cuerpo con aceite de rosas, es buenísimo para la piel y te deja un aroma exquisito, tenia la mitad del cuerpo descubierta. la mitad de mi yukata apenas cubrió de mi cadera para abajo, mis pechos estaban expuestos, puesto que estaba rociando aceite por encima de ellos, sobre mi cuello y en mi cabello, estaba tan distraída que no lo escuche acercarse.

Me sobresalte al sentir sus manos en mi cintura, pero pensé que era el chico al que esperaba, sin voltearme a verlo le dije "llegas temprano" y él se limitó a aspirar fuerte entre mi oreja y cabello, lentamente dejo escapar el aire por todo mi cuello, como quien apaga una vela, eso me encendió de inmediato, mis manos buscaron las suyas y las subí a mis pechos, empecé a trazar círculos por toda su circunferencia, arque mi espalda para atrás intentando que mi trasero rozara con sus genitales, pude percibir su enorme erección al instante, solté sus manos y quise voltearme a verlo para poder besarlo, sin embargo una de sus manos fue mas veloz que yo y me tomo fuerte del cabello tirando para atrás, haciéndome daño, un gemido escapo de mis labios, y él se inclino de nuevo sobre mi oído, "tú no deberías estar aquí" me arrojo con violencia al pasto, entonces pude verlo, aunque la oscuridad no me dejaba ver con detalle su rostro pude distinguir el azul de sus ojos, y su bien formado cuerpo, definitivamente no era a quien yo esperaba, una mezcla de miedo, vergüenza y un poco de excitación me invadió, ¿Cómo era posible que un desconocido me tocara de esa forma?, con todo el orgullo que pude me puse de pie, trate de alzar la parte delantera de mi yukata para cubrir mis pechos, pero basto con su fuerte mirada para saber que no debía hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, "recoge tus cosas y márchate, no quiero volver a verte aquí" su tono fue lo bastante serio y sombrío como para no querer desafiarlo. Con sumo cuidado recogí lo poco que llevaba conmigo y me fui.

Deje de frecuentar aquel lugar por mucho tiempo a la par me sentía observada ya fuera que estuviera en los jardines del palacio o en la cocina sentía como si alguien me siguiera, estaba segura que se trataba de aquel muchacho, y si llegaba a verlo de frente sabría reconocerlo de inmediato, tal vez no haya podido apreciar su rostro, pero definitivamente sabia distinguir su porte, su figura, no había nadie en el palacio con esa figura, o al menos nadie que yo conociera, pregunte con algunos de mis conocidos si alguien sabia de quien se trataba, pero nadie supo decirme nada, más que una sola persona, uno de los guardias del palacio, me comento una "leyenda" el señor feudal Genma Saotome tenia un hijo que mantenía oculto, puesto que era su arma secreta, su guardaespaldas número uno un chico que nadie había visto, solo se le conocía un hijo, un chico que siempre estaba recluso dentro del palacio aprendiendo a dirigir tal y como su padre, no sabíamos que tuviera otro y era casi imposible decir que se trataba del mismo muchacho.

Aquel chico con el que me encontré esa noche era como una sombra, una noche que me quede hasta tarde, estaba fregando los trastes cuando la luz de la luna se vio interrumpida, una silueta se dibujo sobre el piso, era él, alce la vista para poder verlo mejor y de un salto se puso frente a mi.

¿Quién eres?

Nadie

¿Vives aquí?

No es de tu incumbencia nada de lo que yo haga o deje de hacer debe preocuparte

Esta bien, ¿entonces que es lo que quieres, por qué me sigues?

Quiero saber quien eres tú

Nadie

¿Qué hacías en el jardín aquella noche?

Esperaba a alguien

¿Al señor feudal?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, lo que haga o deje de hacer no debe preocuparte

No sabia por que, pero el desafiarlo me causaba excitación, pudiera ser su aura tan fuerte, tan prepotente o simplemente que tenia un cuerpo que antojaba comérselo ahí mismo sobre el piso, mientras me sostenía la mirada desafiante comencé a imaginar como seria que me tomara en ese momento, que bajara mis calzones hasta los tobillos y enterrara su cara en mi entrepierna, supongo que un rubor delator se sembró en mi rostro, trate de apartar esos pensamiento de mi cabeza. Él empezó a reír.

Me gustan las chicas con coraje, y tu particularmente me gustas por tu cuerpo, te propongo algo, se que no te vas a negar, puedes dejar de acostarte con otros por dinero, yo te voy a pagar lo que pidas, pero solo estarás para mi, para nadie más, vendré a buscarte cada que yo quiera, y solo me seguirás, harás lo que yo te diga sin preguntar, es más mientras menos hablemos mejor, no me interesa conocerte, ni que me conozcas, solo quiero tu cuerpo pagare bien por el, después podrás seguir con tus deberes.

Pero si no me ven haciendo lo que se supone que debo hacer aquí, me pueden correr

No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo. ¿tenemos un trato?

Lo tenemos, pero debes saber que cobro caro.

A él le cobre tres veces más de lo que acostumbraba a cobrar, sin ninguna molestia pagaba siempre, deje de frecuentar a otros, es más me entusiasmaba esperarlo, contaba las horas para poder volver a estar él, nunca nadie me había tocado como él lo hacía, y aunque rara vez cruzábamos miradas o palabras, me sentía satisfecha, él era todo lo que podía pedir de un hombre. Algunas veces llegaba golpeado otras incluso con heridas abiertas, a veces lo veía todos los días de la semana y otras pasaban días sin verlo. Me hubiera gustado poder preguntar quien era o a que se dedicaba, conocerlo un poco pero cada que intente algo así el lograba zafarse de mí, ya sea que empezaba a cogerme sin darme tiempo de respirar o simplemente me pedía retirarme, nunca nos recostamos después de estar juntos, me preguntaba como seria poder descansar con él, recostada en su pecho o simplemente tener una amena platica con él. De pronto un día dejo de buscarme y no tuve oportunidad de despedirme, no se quien le habrá dicho a mi abuela algo sobre mí que me mando a la escuela de señoritas y con todo el dinero que ya había ganado, me pido que parara de hacer lo que hacía y aparentara ser lo que los Japoneses esperaban de las mujeres, para evitarnos líos.

Comencé a extrañarlo, no supe en qué momento algo que comenzó como un negocio se volvió serio, al menos para mi, no sabia que pensaba él, me gustaba imaginar que él también me extrañaba, o que me estaba buscando, era tanta mi desesperación por sentirme cerca de él que empecé a hablar de él, le conté todo sobre él a Akane, que era mi única amiga, y vaya amiga, no se daba por enterada que pudiera ser que yo me había enamorado y que por eso me entregaba a él cada que me lo pedía, a no ella solo se limitaba a juzgarme, no importa seguramente estaba celosa una chica tan poco femenina jamás sabría lo que se sentía ser capaz de albergar toda esa fogosidad.

Tomaba las clases entusiasmada pensando que me preparaba para ser esposa del chico de la trenza, aunque en realidad no sabia nada de él, no sabia si era casado o si realmente vivía en el palacio, se rumoreaba de una guardia secreta del señor feudal, no sabia si él era parte de esa guardia la cual era dirigida por él hijo secreto del señor o al menos eso contaba la leyenda, ojalá nunca hubiera accedido a ese trato, no sabia por dónde buscar para encontrarlo.

Deje que el tiempo siguiera su curso, si yo le interesaba seguro preguntaría por mi e iría a buscarme, de lo contrario sabría que debía olvidarme de él y seguir con mi vida como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Se acercaba la fecha del festival de marzo, exaltaba saber que yo era el mejor partido, seguramente tendría muchas propuestas, lástima que tendría que rechazarlas todas, dentro de mi a pesar de haber pasado ya varios meses sin verlo tenia la esperanza de verlo esa noche y si de casualidad recibía una propuesta de su parte haría todo cuanto tuviera a mi alcance para hacer cambiar de parecer a mi abuela y que me permita casarme con él.

Una semana antes del festival le pedí a Akane que me acompañara a comprar un kimono, tenia el dinero suficiente para comprarme el mejor, con las mejores telas y los adornos más exóticos, en cambio ella me ofreció hacerme el kimono, necesitaba el dinero y para convencerme de que ella sabía hacer un buen trabajo haciendo kimonos me enseño uno que era de su madre, la verdad quede fascinada con el, era exquisito, el mejor kimono que hubiera visto en la vida, tuve el impulso de pedirle que me lo vendiera, pero si era capaza de hacer algo así seguramente podría hacerme algo mejor que eso, tenia medido el tiempo, si lo lograba debía entregármelo una día antes del evento de lo contrario ella tendría que comprarme uno, de amabas formas yo saldría ganando, le deje mi diseño y confié en que ella podría hacerlo, ella o quien sea que los hacía, me explico que su familia antes se dedicaba a eso hasta que descubrieron su verdadera pasión por pescar, vaya bola de raros, pero así es la gente.

Lo tuvo listo dos días antes y era perfecto, más que perfecto era magnifico, toda una deidad, no había nada igual quede tan encantada con el que pague la cantidad que me pedía por el, y como me quedo a la perfección le di de obsequio una caja con maquillaje de la más alta calidad como premio por su excelente trabajo. Estoy segura de que ni las geishas del emperador tienen este tipo de kimonos. Seguramente yo sería el centro de atención en el festival, ya tenia todo listo para el evento, invite a Akane a mi casa para que entre mi abuela y yo la ayudáramos, la pobre no había podido desarrollar el talento para arreglarse sola.

Su padre llego antes de que partiéramos al festival, y la obligo a usar uno de los kimonos de su madre, no el que ella había escogido que era de su hermana a no su padre la obligo a usar el kimono que uso su madre el día que se conocieron, y sinceramente como su amiga podía decir que era lo mejor que pudo hacer, simplemente te dejaba sin palabras, estaba perfecta, lucia como una diosa, como su contrincante naturalmente me puse celosa, se supone que yo sería la atracción esa noche y con ella como competencia esto estaría reñido, para quedarme con la ventaja opte por sabotear su maquillaje, le deje los ojos al natural, a los hombres les gusta escoger a una mujer que su mirada sea la de una mujer no la de una niña y ella no tenia los ojos maduros a no ella tenia los ojos inocentes de una niña, contorne sus labios, y ciertamente me daba algo de pena ella era mayor que yo y era su ultima oportunidad de salir del mundo de la soltería con dignidad, así que no me atreví a estropear nada más, con eso bastaba para posicionarme a mi en primer lugar y dejarla a ella en segundo.

Nos encaminamos al lugar de "venta", así lo habíamos llamado Akane y yo, ya que nos colocaban en pequeños escenarios individuales, uno para cada chica, éramos en total como 20, y ahí debíamos permanecer inmóviles, tan perfectas como muñecas de porcelana, a no ser que alguien colocara un botón de flor debíamos cantar, bailar, recitar, ofrecer un té o alguna de esas cosas para mostrar nuestras habilidades. Sí, los Japoneses trataban a sus mujeres casaderas como ganado, en esta ocasión podías corresponder el cortejo, pero si no eras seleccionada tenias una ultima oportunidad si no salías te pasaba lo que a Akane debías dar el todo por el todo o para la siguiente tu familia estaba obligada a ofrecer la dote más generosa que se pudiera dar, todo por el honor y dignidad de la familia.

El evento estaba dividido en dos secciones del lado derecho estaban las chicas jóvenes, bonitas, puras y diestras para el matrimonio, las de la primera vuelta, del lado izquierdo estábamos las ya "maduras" o "experimentadas" pero que aun eran buenas candidatas para el matrimonio. Yo estaba en los últimos lugares del lado derecho Akane en los primero del lado izquierdo, podía ver todo lo que ocurría en su escenario, en algún momento de la noche la vi algo deprimida, así que empecé a bailar para llamar su atención, ella volteo discretamente y entonces le sonreí e hice muecas para tratar que me entendiera el mensaje, debía aparentar estar feliz, a nadie le gusta estar en compañía de una mujer triste, si quería ser elegida debía sonreír.

Entendió el mensaje y volvió a sonreír, lástima que la felicidad solo llegaba a sus labios y no alcanzaba sus ojos, pero nadie lo notaria solo quien la conociera de verdad lo sabría. Estaba yo recibiendo varias propuestas y todas las rechazaba, buscaba entre la gente a mi chico de la trenza, pero supongo que él no asistía a esos eventos, comenzaba a quedarme dormida cuando escuche un altercado a unos metros de mi, era en el escenario de Akane, un hombre joven vestido con el tradicional Hakama de los samurái ocasionaba el alboroto en su área, se veía que obviamente estaba ebrio, y no dejaba flores en su stand, el aventaba dinero y le gritaba que bailara y se quitara la ropa, la ofendía y como venia con más tipos como él nadie podía hacer nada, maldita rabia, quería hacer algo por ayudarla, nadie merecía ese trato, pero no sabia que hacer.

De proto se escuchó un silencio sepulcral, yo que hasta el momento había mantenido los ojos cerrados para no ver la humillación a la que habían condenado a mi amiga levante la vista y fue ahí que lo vi, mi chico de la trenza había sometido a aquel idiota y lo tenia de rodillas frete a ella obligándolo a pedirle disculpas, todo su sequito estaba golpeado y de rodillas frente a ellos en señal de respeto al ser vencidos, no había duda era mi chico de la trenza, no lo había visto en meses y ahora me lo encontraba ahí cuidando del más débil, de haberme visto seguro nadie habría podido proteger a Akane, si, seguramente nos hubiéramos marchado juntos, menos mal que no tuvo tiempo de verme y pudo ayudar a mi amiga.

El chico de la trenza torció tanto su brazo que lo rompió, y fue hasta entonces que lo soltó, tomo a Akane de la cintura y se fue ahí con ella en brazos, una oleada de celos me invadió de pies a cabeza, abandone el lugar tratando se seguirles el paso, pero los perdí de vista en la entrada al bosque.


	4. Chapter 4

Crónicas de un antiguo romance. 4

Ciertamente eso de estar rescatando damiselas en peligro no era mi estilo, a decir verdad trataba de no involucrarme en aquellas situaciones, creo que la ultima vez que tuve este sentimiento de ayudar a un desprotegido fue cuando todavía era un niño y mi padre aun no me apartaba del amable cuidado que me proporcionaba mi madre. vi a un cachorro abandonado cerca de un rio y por instinto trate de ayudarlo, lo mantuve oculto en mi recamara por una semana hasta que enfermo, entonces tuve que pedir ayuda a mi madre, el cachorro logro recuperarse, se volvió inquieto y ya no quería permanecer ocultó en mi recamara, no paso mucho tiempo para que mi padre lo descubriera, y me obligara a regresarlo a la calle. A los pocos días salimos a un viaje de entrenamiento que duro hasta que alcance mi adolescencia y endurecí mis gestos, supongo que algo dentro de mi se apago para siempre, desde entonces me es muy difícil empatizar con los demás, simplemente no logro saber lo que ocurre con ellos, por un lado es agradable, se me hace más fácil pasar de largo y no entretenerme con estupideces que ni siquiera me corresponden, por otro se me dificulta mucho poder leer a mi contrincante en alguna batalla lo que es primordial para mi ya que soy parte de la guardia secreta del emperador, junto con generaciones y generaciones de gran prestigio dentro de mi familia, por siglos han sido los Saotome los encargados de cuidar a las personas más importantes de todo Japón, es de suma importancia para nosotros el entrenamiento y mantener en secreto nuestros entrenamientos.

No se que me ocurrió aquella noche, me encontraba oculto siguiendo Tatewaki, sabemos que él y su padre planean algo, y yo solo debí seguirlo, saber los lugares a los frecuenta, con quien habla y de que habla, necesitaba saber todo de ellos, pero algo en la mirada agotaba de esa chica hizo que reaccionara, había algo en ella, su ropa de pescador, la tormenta de esa noche no era justo lo que le estaba pasando y al escuchar lo que le planeaban hacer mi hizo actuar, sabia perfecto que no debí interferir, nadie debía saber de mi y ahí voy yo a arruinar semanas enteras de investigación mostrándome ante ellos, si corría con un poco de suerte ninguno de ellos habría alcanzado a verme, seria genial que nadie pudiera reconocerme después. ahora me encontraba cargando a esta chica sin tener idea de que hacer con ella, no podía dejarla ahí, no sabia quien era o donde vivía, tenía el presentimiento de haberla visto antes, ¿Dónde?, sea como sea, si la dejaba a la intemperie la podrían encontrar y hacerle daño, trate de pensar donde dejarla que estuviera a salvo, solo se me ocurrió un lugar.

Ryoga era el único amigo que tenía, bueno si es que así lo podía llamar, le tenia la confianza necesaria para dejarle mi vida en sus manos en plena batalla y nunca me había defraudado, el también era parte de la guardia secreta, era el protegido de mi padre, al quedar huérfano, mi familia se hizo cargo de él, situación que nos favorecía demasiado, ya que éramos parecidos, y si nos vestíamos adecuadamente podíamos hacernos pasar uno por el otro, de esta forma mi padre aseguraba mi identidad, jamás nadie podría estar seguro de quien era su hijo, llegue a su guarida, y para mi buena suerte él estaba ahí haciendo guardia, bastaron pocas palabras para explicarle la situación, mi intuición me decía dejar a la chica en sus manos, él seguramente se haría cargo de ella, pero nuevamente algo me hizo quedarme.

Si hay algo que me agrada de Ryoga es su silencio, no se que entendió o vio, pero tuvo la prudencia de no hacer más preguntas y dejarme ahí solo cuidando de "la damisela en peligro", no fue una noche tranquila, tuvo fiebre y tuve que estar cambiando los paños para evitar que le subiera la temperatura, su sueño estaba intranquilo y no dejaba de moverse, lo que hacia que se descubriera por completo y al tener sus ropas rotas, en ocasiones quedaba al descubierto su cuerpo, con sumo cuidado para evitar despertarla quite su maltrecha vestimenta, no pude evitarlo por segundos quede embelesado con el color de su piel, las pecas de su espalda, lo firme de su abdomen, y la perfecta redondez de sus senos, ya había tenido chicas desnudas en mis manos y supe tener de ellas lo que quería, sin embargo nunca tuve a una como ella, de haber sido otro el motivo por el cual la tenia en mis brazos desnuda seguramente no habríamos dormido en toda la noche, desde entonces siento curiosidad por estar con ella, por descubrir cada rincón de su bien formado cuerpo. Si algún día vuelvo a verla, no se que no haría con ella. Terminé por quitarme mi playera y la vestí con ella, me dispuse a acariciar su cabello, hasta que pareció calmarse. Las estrellas empezaban a apagarse, necesitaba volver al palacio antes de que notaran mi ausencia y así me evitaría tener que dar explicaciones del por que no sabía dónde estaba Tatewaki.

Me gustaba mi estilo de vida a pesar de ser abrumadora con todos los entrenamientos, combates, frenar pandillas, defender a mi familia, viajes, estar siempre corriendo, lo disfrutaba enormemente, me ayudaba a mantener mi mente ocupada en algo provechoso, estoy muy consiente de ser el heredero de una dinastía de combate libre, nosotros guardábamos los secretos de los hombres más importantes de Japón, estaba consciente del peligro de ser parte de esta familia, siempre había alguien acechándonos, tratando de asesinarnos para poder suplantarnos e introducirse en la guardia, de esa forma tendrían acceso a todo y lo más importante podrían ejecutar al emperador. Yo estaba enterado que tarde que temprano toda la responsabilidad de seguir con el linaje de mi familia caería en mis hombros, solo que esperaba que todo esa parafernalia llegara mucho tiempo después, sin embargo mi padre había enfermado hace poco y por poco pierde la vida eso le hizo darse cuenta que necesitaba un heredero pronto para que pueda ser él quien lo entrene mientras yo me ocupo de hacer "pantalla" como el sucesor del señor feudal. Entre mi padre y mi madre acordaron encontrarme una dulce dama que pueda ayudarme a dar herederos a la dinastía Saotome.

Esa era una dura tarea, no estaba interesado en las chicas, no aun de esa forma, en realidad me fastidiaban, siempre tan indefensas y vanidosas, mi madre había intentado presentarme a algunas chicas, pero todas me parecieron huecas, de lo único que sabían hablar era del teatro, pintura, novelas, cosas de chicas, todas con pieles de porcelana, se notaban débiles, ninguna me atrajo realmente, y supongo que todas ellas se dieron cuenta puesto que se esparció el rumor de mi forma "tosca" de tratarlas, en realidad tenían razón, no sabía tratarlas, me acostumbre a tomar lo que necesitaba de las personas sin pedir permiso, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con hombres y a hablarles fuerte para que obedecieran, no sabía nada de "buenos modos" y como nadie se atrevía a retarme sencillamente no me preocupaba por corregir mi forma de hablar con los demás. Mis padres comenzaron a preocuparse, se nos acaba el tiempo y ellos no tenían un nieto, para mi padre era un nuevo aprendiz, para mi madre una nueva oportunidad de criar a un niño, lastima que ella no supiera los planes de mi padre para con los niños de esta familia.

En cuestión de meses sería el festival del lirio, para todos aquellos solteros en busca de pareja esa era su oportunidad de encontrar algo, para nada estaba interesado en eso, yo no le encontraba sentido a enamorarme, tal y como lo decía mi madre, ella soñaba con que yo encontrara a una buena chica con quien formar familia, ¿Cómo le explicaría que para mi todas las mujeres me resultan fastidiosas? Solo por complacer a sus demandas de conseguir un heredero estaba abierto a encontrar a alguien, tendría un hijo con ella y espero no tener que volver a verla, pero si lo iba a hacer mínimo debía gustarme la chica. Ya tenía un tiempo viéndome con alguien, nadie especial, solo un cuerpo bonito para entretenerme, sería un escandalo decirles que era una extranjera que era parte de la servidumbre, no ella no quien para tener el honor de ser mi esposa y en realidad ni siquiera me agradaba, intentaba hacerme la plática cuando nos veíamos, pero era tan hueca, vanidosa e interesada, que solo me servia para lo que era, al principio me gusto pero al irla conociendo más, preferí dejar de buscarla.

Llegue a tiempo al palacio, aun no se había levantado nadie, pase directo a mi habitación y dormí gran parte del día, tenia un plan, si había perdido el rastro de Tatewaki seguro había una sola persona que podía decirme donde encontrarlo, el maestro, no me agradaba la idea de pedirle un favor, peor necesitaba la información, hacia años que había dejado de practicar con él, sus métodos poco convencionales, me habían ayudado en gran medida pero ya estaba en un nivel que fácilmente podía superarlo.

Justo como lo imagine, me estaban buscando, pero no sabían quien era, la única pista que tenían era esa chica a la que también buscaban, Tatewaki estaba escondido en su mansión, bien podía vivir con eso, mientras nadie me reconociera todo podía seguir igual, pobre chica ojala no la encuentren, no se de lo que serían capaces de hacerle, no era mi problema.

Estaba por irme del mercado, cuando una enorme melena de cabello azulado atrapo mi vista, era ella no había duda, así que de aquí la conocía, era una mercader más del mercado, seguramente en alguna de mis visitas al maestro la vi, por eso algo en ella me llamaba la atención, ya que lo sabia podía dejar de pensar en ella, no es como si hubiera estado pensándola, estaba ella ahí como si nada, como si no hubiera sido atacada apenas hace menos de un día, ¿de donde sacaba la fuerza para estar ahí? La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco, si les duele la cabeza pasan 3 días en cama y ella en cambio estaba ahí vendiendo pescado fresco, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, mechones de cabello mojado por la brisa del mar y por el sudor de su frente se escapaban de su peinado y se paseaban por su cara, tome una naranja y empecé a pelarla, algo me estaba diciendo el maestro pero no lograba entender lo que era, simplemente mis ojos la seguían, si ella estaba aquí seguramente me encontraría con la guardia de Tatewaki tarde que temprano, no tendría que ir a buscarlos, ellos vendrían a mi, me ahorraba el trabajo, la vi negociar con otros, ofreciendo su pesca del día, la vi cargar con ella, era como si danzara entre la gente cuando de pronto un tipo alto la tomo, por impulso me levante, fue la pipa del maestro lo que bloqueo mi ataque, con una seña me indico que mantuviera la calma, ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué la dejara ahí indefensa con ese? Necesitaba a esa chica sana y salva o mi carnada ya no me serviría, y ese tipo definitivamente la estaba lastimando, estuve a punto de atacar cuando fue ella quien me sorprendió atinando un gran rodillazo seguido de un potente golpe, corrió a su carreta, se veía indecisa, levanto la vista, había pánico en sus ojos avellana, se escuchaban a lo lejos gritos de sus secuaces, estaba por tomarla en brazos y salir corriendo con ella, pero ella sencillamente se echó a correr, perdiéndose entre la gente, hasta para mi fue imposible seguirle el paso con la vista. Me volví a ver al maestro.

Vaya y ahora como venderé mis cosas y las de esta chica

¿Qué dice?

Tan perdido estabas observándola que no viste que me comprometí a cuidar sus cosas en lo que ella escapa, si logra ocultarse volverá y seria una lastima dejar que su pescado se pudra aquí sin venderlo, lo mejor será que lo venda, ya si no logra escapar, al menos tendré dinero extra

¿Qué?

Diablos Ranma concéntrate o ve a buscarla y arruina todo, ¿Qué no viste? Ella no es como cualquier muchacha, al menos ella se sabe defender, no debes preocuparte por ella y mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos

Si maestro, tiene razón tengo otras cosas que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo, ese infeliz me dirá que esta haciendo Tatewaki. – le arroje una bolsa con monedas que llevaba conmigo, no se cuanto dinero era, pero supongo que alcanzaba para comprar la mercancía de aquella chica. – si regresa dele ese dinero, de lo contrario es para usted, el pescado, haga lo que mejor le parezca

No se para que te preocupas por ella, ella ni siquiera advirtió que estabas aquí, estaba muy asustada como para verte, chico idiota, usa solo la cabeza todo lo demás no sirve.- dijo mientras escupía en dirección del idiota inconsciente.

Me encamine hacia el grandulo inconsciente, lo tome del cuello y de un movimiento lo puse en mi espalda, vaya que era pesado, pero estábamos de la misma altura no tendría problemas con cargarlo hasta la mazmorra del palacio.

No se de que esta hablando maestro, no me preocupo por ella, ni siquiera la conozco.

Con esas ultimas palabras me fui, tuve que recorrer el camino al palacio por los túneles secretos que teníamos para que nadie me viera cargando al bastardo este y así evitara llamar la atención, apenas llegue a las mazmorras arroje a ese infeliz al lodo, el muy idiota seguía inconsciente, nosotros no solíamos utilizar métodos de tortura más que para enemigos digno de ellos, bueno quería información y la quería ya, de una u otra manera debía obtenerla, fue una noche larga.

Pasaron algunos días sin que saliera, necesitaba que la calma volviera, al encontrar el cadáver de su vasallo en el río Tatewaki mando tropas a vigilar la ciudad, estaban sobre alerta y eso era malo para mi trabajo, necesitaba entretenerme en otra cosa para no perder la cabeza, intente ir por la chica extranjera para que me ayudara a distraerme, estuve a punto de acercarme a ella cuando tomaba una ducha, eso me ahorraría la molestia de los besos e intentar desnudarla para al fin poder tomarla, ella no entendía que no quería nada de eso, solo era lo que era y ya, pero al verla entre el vapor desnuda solo pude recordar un cuerpo bronceado y desnudo en mis brazos, no era a la chica extranjera a la que quería, ya me había aburrido de ella, era a "esa" otra chica, esos últimos días no podía sacármela de la cabeza, se había vuelto casi una obsesión, necesitaba tomarla, sacándome las ganas seguramente dejaría de pensarla. Me retire del baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que estuve ahí.

Intente ir a hurtadillas al mercado algunos días pero por más que la buscaba no daba con ella, comenzaba a desesperarme, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la ultima vez que supe de ella, el maestro me conto que aquella tarde volvió por su carreta vestida como hombre, no me puedo imaginar que hizo para ocultar su bien formado trasero, o sus exquisitos senos y hacerse pasar por un hombre, diablos, tan solo evocando su recuerdo me producía tremenda erección, algo que nunca antes me había ocasionado ninguna mujer. O la encontraba a ella o me iba con alguna otra, pero ya no podía seguir haciendo "justicia" yo solo.

Como no podía salir y seguir con mi tarea de espiar a la familia Tatewaki ya que por el momento estaban completamente rodeados de guaruras escondidos en su mansión, mis padres me dieron la tarea de fungir como su hijo y hacer apariciones ante sociedad para conocer alguna chica digna de hacerla mi esposa, a mi padre se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de comprometerme con Kodashi Tatewaki de esta forma podríamos tener a nuestros enemigos cerca, ciertamente como estratega no se me hacia tan descabellada su idea, pero como persona, como humano razonable casarme con esa loca era algo que definitivamente me rehusaba a hacer, ni siquiera con mi plan de tener un hijo y largarme a trabajar con guardia privado del emperador se me hacía atractiva la idea. Si queríamos tener a nuestros enemigos cerca debía ser de otra manera.

Llego la noche del festival mis padres me obligaban a ir, no tenia para nada planeado asistir, hasta que llego Ryoga muy arreglado, imagino que para camuflarse con el ambiente del festival. Comenzó a pasearse por la recamara. Volteando a verme de repente, quería decirme algo.

Anda ya suéltalo que me estas mareando con tantas vueltas, ¿Qué carajos quieres decir?

Estaba haciendo mi guardia por el lugar, ya sabes, los Tatewaki comienzan a creer que asesinaron a su lacayo en una riña de borrachos y han bajado su seguridad, creí que los podría encontrar por ahí, pero o planean llegar más tarde o aún siguen sin salir.

Aja ¿ y luego?

Deberías ir solo por un momento, hay chicas realmente muy bellas, y para el temperamento que te cargas últimamente te vendría bien salir a escoger alguna que te saque toda esa furia. – se empezó a reír, el idiota se estaba burlando de mi

Sí tengo ese temperamento es por que si no soy yo quien hace las cosa nadie más las hace, llevamos meses parados solo por que no soy yo quien sigue al idiota de Tatewaki y debo estar jugando aquí al hijo de papi sin tener nada más que hacer

Bueno ya relájate en poco podrás salir, estoy seguro de eso, mientras ven conmigo, acompáñame a ver a las chicas, se ponen muy calientes con este tipo de eventos

No me molestes, si quisiera quitarme las ganas no tengo más que pedirle a cualquier mujer que se me ponga enfrente que me "eche la mano" y listo.

Que va, bueno supongo que iré solo, si consigo su nombre te lo diré a no ser que la escoja para mi, entonces ahí si ni el nombre te daré

El nombre de ¿Quién?

A la chica que llevaste la otra noche, me pareció verla en uno de los escenarios, es solo que esta distinta, supongo que arreglada cambia, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguar si se trata de ella

¿La chica? ¿te refieres a la chica?

Si ella, abundante cabello azul, piel bronceada, piernas de infarto

Oye ….

A perdón, bueno y eso a ti ¿Qué?

Nada,… mmmm si esta ella seguro habrá problemas, Tatewaki la estaba buscando

Eso fue hace meses, ¿de verdad crees que todavía la busquen?

¿Quieres arriesgar?

Supongo que no, entonces ¿Qué? ¿nos vamos?

Tome mi calzado y nos fuimos, por desgracia nos encontramos a mi madre en el camino y el idiota de Ryoga le dijo a donde íbamos, me gusta verla feliz, escuchar que iría al festival para seguramente "buscar esposa" realmente la emociono, prometió alcanzarnos para después ir a cenar a los puestos con la elegida en compañía de mi padre. ¿Qué hacer? La deje pensar eso, yo solo iría a ver que Tatewaki no causara problemas.

Al llegar sentí esa ansiedad previa a un combate, necesitaba encontrar a mi adversario, pero solo podía pensar en una única persona, comenzaba a desesperarme ver tanta gente y no encontrarla, escuche estruendo cerca de mi y enfoque la vista en dirección al ruido, era Tatewaki con unos cuantos hombres, notoriamente estaban alcalizados y molestaban a una de las señoritas casaderas, me acerque discretamente, necesitaba ver sus rostros, ubicar a sus amigos y enemigos era parte de mi trabajo, solo dos de ellos se me hicieron conocidos, los otros dos no los reconocí, escuche como la chica a la que molestaban los amenazaba, nadie amenazaba a ese idiota, y escucharla a ella lo hizo burlarse aun más de ella, nadie tendría el coraje de hacerlo, nadie, excepto….

Y ahí estaba ella completamente encabronada, el tocado de su cabello se había soltado haciendo que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos avellana, nadie podría ver el color de sus ojos así, se encontraba maquillada de pies a cabeza suplantando el color de su piel por un tono blanco, haciéndola irreconocible, sus labios eran rojos fuego, invitaban a morderlos, ¿Cómo es posible que me excitara tanto esta chica violenta? En un arrebato de ira dejo ver sus ojos, estos estaban húmedos y completamente rojos, fue entonces que fui consiente de la escena, la estaban humillando frente a toda esa gente, mi razonamiento se nublo, de una patada directo ala cabeza derrumbe al primero, con un certero golpe al estomago abatí a otro, le quebré las piernas de una barrida a otro, al final Ryoga tuvo que intervenir pues el cuarto estuvo a punto de sacar su katana y atacarme por la espalda, algo me grito pero no alcance a escucharlo la rabia invadía todo mi ser, tome a Tatewaki Kuno del cuello y lo levante conmigo de un salto hasta quedar de frente a ella, golpe con una fuerte patada sus rodillas obligándolo a caer, tome su brazo y lo torcí atrás de su espalda, me acerque a su oído y susurre "pide una disculpa a la señorita" no hizo nada, torcí mas su brazo "hazlo o te arrancare el brazo", solo volteo a verme con odio en sus ojos, volví a torcer su brazo, me coloque detrás de él lo tome del cabello y lo hice verla directo a los ojos, entonces grite

Ofrece una disculpa a la señorita, ahora

Lo sient…

No pude terminar de escucharlo nada que diga una basura como él tiene valor, solo rompí su brazo, lo deje ahí retorciéndose de dolor, me acerque a ella, quien permanecía impávida, la tome en brazos y ella deslizo sus manos por mi cuello, salte con ella por los tejados, apretándola contra mi pecho, con cada nuevo salto se sujetaba más fuerte, en determinado punto pude sentir húmedo mi pecho ¿estaría llorando? Debería volver a reventarle la cara a golpes a ese bastardo.


	5. Chapter 5

Crónica de un antiguo romance 5

Mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, mil cosas que no sabia como aclarar, ni siquiera sabia por donde empezar, punto nuero uno, no quería volver nunca más a ese lugar, ya no solo no era nadie, me acababan de quitar la poca dignidad que me quedaba, si había una esperanza de regresarle honor a mi familia esta se había aplastado gracias al ebrio idiota de esta noche, mi padre, ¡MI PADRE! Como volvería a verlo después de semejante deshonor, como podría volver a pasear por las calles, había sido humillada, lo mejor que podía hacer por mi familia seria desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre, así ellos podrían decir que estoy muerta y recibirían el pésame de los demás y ya no habría nada por que sufrir, maldita sea, maldita sea mil veces, malditas lagrimas no paraban de brotar por mis ojos, no era tristeza, era la más pura rabia, furia, enojo, frustración lo que inundaba mi ser.

Sentí un tremendo frio apoderarse de mi ya frágil corazón, me sentía tan sola, no quería darme cuenta de quien había sido mi salvador, solo me aferraba más a él, en silencio me repetía una y otra vez "no me dejes caer", se que hablaba para mi misma y que mi orgullo se refería a no dejarme caer de sus brazos pero por alguna razón mi alma también se lo suplicaba, estar entre sus brazos era una sensación ya conocida, sin que se diera cuenta alzaba la vista para poder ver su rostro, su semblante era sombrío, tenia el ceño fruncido, como si una gran furia se apoderara de él, ¿Por qué? ¿ya nos conocíamos? ¿Por qué le indignaba tanto que me hubieran humillado de esa forma? ¿Quién era él?

Hacia un rato que nos habíamos adentrado al bosque, llegamos a un claro donde había un estanque, con mucho cuidado me bajo de sus brazos hasta ponerme en el pasto, me trataba como si fuera de cristal y en cualquier momento me fuera a romper. Se aparto unos pasos de mi y me observo de pies a cabeza, entonces sonrío, la sonrisa más perfecta que hubiera visto hasta entonces, se acercó a mi y recargo su frente sobre la mía.

Lo siento

¿De qué te disculpas? – pregunte extrañada, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro

No lo sé, por la forma idiota en la que se comporto ese animal.- dijo apartando su frente de la mía y tomando mi mentón con su mano, sus ojos buscaban algo en los míos.

Tu no tuviste nada que ver con eso, no tienes por que disculparte. – le dije y retrocedí unos pasos.

El se quedo dónde estaba, me seguía con la mirada

Será mejor que te limpies, casi no logro reconocerte así arreglada.

¿Acaso ya nos conocemos?.- pregunte acercándome al estanque, vi mi reflejo sobre el agua, alumbrado por la luz de la luna, a excepción del cabello lucia perfecta, por fin mi piel se veía del color que antes era y como debía ser, mis labios lucían como los de una mujer madura, el kimono de mi madre me quedaba perfecto, era la representación misma de belleza y feminidad, de no haber sido por ese idiota, esta noche habría triunfado, y no estaría sola con un desconocido, en quien sabe dónde. Nuevas lagrimas amenazaron con salir.

Si nos hemos visto un par de veces.- la respuesta a mi pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, parecía ser el centro de su atención, no me sacaba la mirada de encima, de un solo jalón rompió la manga de su camisa roja, la mojo en el agua arruinando mi reflejo, y la paso primero por mi frente, después por mi nariz, mis mejillas, mis ojos, dejo al ultimo la boca, mientras me limpiaba lo vi morderse el labio. Su manera de actuar me dejaba estupefacta, con que confianza se atrevía a tocarme, no cabía duda de que era un cínico. Le arrebate el trapo con el que me limpiaba, y lo aprete muy fuerte en mi mano, volví a ver mi reflejo, seguía siendo la misma, solo que sin maquillaje que me ayudara a verme hermosa, el kimono dejo de sentarme bien. no pude más y dejé escapar una pocas lágrimas. Él torció la boca, como en señal de fastidio, por simple que fue su ademan me hizo arder en colera, ¿se estaba atreviendo a juzgarme? Levante el rostro y seque mis ojos húmedos, con la mano en puño, lo rete con la mirada a lo que respondió alzando la ceja y sonriendo de lado, no tenia ganas de iniciar una riña entre ese desconocido y yo, con ambas manos tome agua del estanque y empecé a frotarla en mi cara, los últimos restos de maquillaje se fueron para siempre, nuevamente de un tirón, se saco la otra manga y me la ofreció para secarme el rostro.

Diablos voy a manchar esta cosa.- Me queje alzando el kimono, haciendo obvio a que me refería, él con la destreza de un experto desato el moño de seda que me ayudaba a sujetar el kimono y en cortos movimientos lo tuvo doblado en sus manos

Es tela muy fina, tienes razón de preocuparte por ella, déjame ayudarte.- antes de poder responder ya me estaba desvistiendo, dejándome con el fondo transparente que usaba debajo del kimono, pude percibir el fresco de la noche rozando mi piel.

Sigues estando distinta. – me dijo en tono divertido, casi burlándose de mi, me alzo con ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y me arrojo al agua, no sin antes arrancarme el fondo, estaba completamente desnuda frente a un descocido en el bosque de noche, ¿había una peor manera de terminar mi noche?

Pero que carajos te ocurre, maldito idiota.- apenas pude salir a tomar aire le grite a todo pulmón desde el estanque, apartando los mechones de mi cabello que tapaban mis ojos, cuando al fin pude ver, él ya no estaba ahí, gire sobre mí, y no lo veía, ¿me habría abandonado ahí? Y de pronto veloz como un rayo salió corriendo detrás de unos arbustos, estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo, nunca en mi vida había visto a un hombre desnudo, con enorme pudor me volví a sumergir en el agua hasta la barbilla y con ambas manos cubrí mis pechos. – pero ¿Quién te crees que eres?

¿Cómo que quien? Pues yo

¿Quién eres maldito desequilibrado?

¿Qué? ¿no me reconoces? Ya te dije que nos conocemos de antes, anda intenta hacer memoria. – por curioso que parezca me sentía cómoda con él, estaba olvidando mi traumática noche en compañía de este tipo.

Lo siento, simplemente no te recuerdo, no se quien eres.- me incline hacia atrás, tratando de que todo mi cabello se mojara

En cambio yo te recuerdo muy bien.- dijo viendo directo a mis pechos, me entro un ataque de hipócrita pudor, una vocecilla en mi interior quería que me viera, quería sentirme hermosa sin todo el teatro de hace una horas, y él era un hombre atractivo, si lograba parecerle bonita, me sentiría mejor, pero por otra parte nunca había estado desnuda frente a nadie y tampoco ningún hombre había estado desnudo frente a mí, con fingida vergüenza me cubrí el pecho y le di la espalda, intentado alejarme un poco de él. Él camino detrás de mi.

No tienes nada que esconder, no hay nada que cubran tus manos que no haya visto antes. – un rubor extremo cubrió mis mejillas.

¿de qué carajos hablas? ¿Quién eres? .- lo tenía demasiado cerca, con una mano lo empuje, pero el me capturo en el acto y jalo de mi hacia él, nuestros pechos quedaron pegados, intente llevar mis manos a mis senos, me lo impidió, y con mucho cuidado los coloco uno a cada lado de mis caderas, estábamos de pie, el agua apenas cubría hasta mi ombligo

No te preocupes no te hare nada que no quieras que haga, la primera vez que te vi, te rescate de unos hombres cerca del puerto, después de eso te limpie y cambie la ropa en un lugar seguro, me pareciste hermosa a la luz del fuego completamente inconsciente y desnuda, la segunda vez que te vi estabas defendiéndote de un sujeto en el mercado, fuiste muy valiente y fuerte, en ese momento comía naranjas y te acepto que nunca una naranja me supo tan dulce como aquel día que te vi defendiéndote, ahí nació mi curiosidad por conocerte, desde entonces sueño con este momento, tenerte así, sin mascaras, sin nadie que nos interrumpa, hola soy Ranma.- Me quede sin palabras, era "él" mi salvador, y por tercera vez me rescataba de lo inevitable, debía decir algo, tenia que decir algo

Hola soy Akane.- soltó su agarre retrocedió dos pasos y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos camino para adentro del estanque donde estaba más profundo, extendió su mano invitándome a ir con él. – no se nadar

Vaya mi chica violenta debía tener un defecto, es una lastima si hay algo que disfruto mucho en la vida es esto, nadar desnudo, deberías intentarlo, es muy relajante.

Es que de verdad no se nadar

Eres pescadora y ¿no sabes nadar? Que extraño

Es que soy buena pescando y nunca caigo del bote. – sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa comenzaba a perturbar mi paz interior, si volvía a hacerlo dependería de ella por el resto de mi vida. Volvió a acercarse a mi. – no, no te cubras, ya te dije que ya lo vi todo, no hace falta que quieras esconder nada, ya vi desde tus pecas en la espalda hasta el lunar oculto en tu ombligo, recuerdo perfecto el lunar despintado que llevas en la pierna, y la perfecta curva en forma de corazón que corona tus nalgas duras.- sonrojo al mil, lo podía sentir, mi rostro seguramente era del color del fuego. Debía escapar

Lo siento es que yo no te conozco y no se que estamos haciendo, yo, yo no pudo estar más tiempo aquí.- intente salir del estanque

Al menos permíteme limpiarte bien, todavía llevas esa horrenda pintura en el cuerpo. – con sus manos empezó a frotarme el cuerpo, detrás del cuello, los brazos, me recargo en el suelo y con su mano trazo el camino hasta mi muslo pasando por mi abdomen, sacándome un escalofrió al rozar mi cadera, me tomo por la parte interna del muslo y levanto mi pierna, también tenía pintura en todas las piernas, no sé cómo lo lograba, me tenia a su merced, apenas si lo conocía y sentía que podía confiar en él, me sentía segura a su lado. Paso a la otra pierna y repitió el mismo camino pero ahora del otro lado, al terminar con esa pierna la coloco de nuevo en su lugar, estoy segura de que tuvo completa visibilidad de mi sexo al alzar mis piernas y por extraño que parezca no me incomodo, saber que estaba expuesta ante él, coloco ambas manos en mi vientre y las deslizo hacia atrás posándolas justo arriba de mis nalgas, me quedamos abrazados Sincronizando nuestras respiraciones, pude sentir que algo en su anatomía estaba despierto, como pidiendo permiso de entrar en mi, me entro un terror terrible, ese era un paso que no había dado, y sabia que podía llegar a doler, y él era enorme, completamente duro, era imposible que lograra entrar en mi sin hacerme daño, me separe bruscamente y de un salto Sali del estanque.

Yo necesito irme, debo irme. – ¿en que estaba pensando? Entregarme así a un hombre con el que no estaba casada, ni siquiera conocía del todo, era lo peor que podía hacer una señorita, si mi padre se enteraba de algo así me repudiaría, y lo peor es que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo dejara hacerme lo que quisiera. Empecé a recoger mi ropa y a cubrirme con exagerado pudor.

No te preocupes te dije que no haría nada que tu no quisieras, no es necesario que actúes así, es algo natural, si tu cuerpo lo pide solo hay que satisfacerlo

No se en que estés pensando, mi cuerpo no pide nada mas que lo tape, mírame, mírame bien, no soy esa clase de chica, yo nunca he estado con un hombre por que los hombres no se fijan en mi, mis pechos son pequeños, mis caderas anchas, mis piernas son duras y se les marcan los músculos, al igual que a mis brazos, mi piel esta arruinada por el sol, tengo el cuerpo de una persona que trabaja de sol a sol no el de una chica que tiene tiempo de cuidarse y parecer una muñeca, yo no soy bonita, no te confundas conmigo, mi cuerpo no pide nada, por que no tiene nada que ofrecer. – empecé a vestirme tratando de no arruinar el kimono de mi madre, él de un solo manotazo logro abrirme por completo el kimono.

No vuelvas a hablar así. – me jalo del brazo y prácticamente me arrastro de vuelta al estanque, mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada, él se colocó detrás de mi y abrió el kimono, uno de mis senos salió de su escondite, la mitad de mi cuerpo estaba expuesto. – mírate y mírate bien, tienes los pechos perfectos, entran muy bien en mis manos. – con un poco más de fuerza de la necesario tomo mi seno descubierto en su mano, lo masajeo, con su otra mano por encima de la tela hizo lo mismo con mi otro pecho, bajo sus labios a mi cuello y mordió con fuerza, un gemido de dolor y placer escapo de mis labios, deslizo su manos por el kimono hasta llegar a la frontera donde empezaba mi vello púbico, deslizo sus dedos apenas tocando esa área. – mírate, mírate bien, tu piel color canela ínsita a probarla, la firmeza de tus extremidades solo provoca a morderte es una promesa de que todo en ti debe estar apretado.- después de esa frase deslizo sus dedos medio y anular por mis labios vaginales, vírgenes hasta ese momento, con ayuda de su dedo índice apoyado por el anular separaron mis castos labios, exponiendo mi botón central, ese rinconcito de mi anatomía que guardaba todo el placer que existe en el universo, pocas veces me había aventurado yo a masajearlo, y ahora estaba el haciendo uso de su experto dedo medio estimulándolo, no tarde mucho en sentirme húmeda, fue entonces que lo deslizo dentro de mi con fuerza, un suspiro de enorme placer salió de mi boca, por reflejo contraje mis músculos apretando con fuerza el dedo que guardaba dentro de mí, entonces fue él que con un gruñido en mi oreja me hizo saber que disfrutaba dándome ese placer, comenzó a moverlo, adentro y afuera, hasta el fondo y de regreso al clítoris estimulándolo en el camino, no sabia que era humanamente posible sentir tanto placer, quería más, necesitaba más, me giro para quedar de frente a él, y robo de mi boca la castidad que tan celosamente había resguardado por 16 años, fue un beso en extremo acuoso, su lengua invadía por completo mi boca, reclamándola suya, lo sentí morderme los labios, no dejaba de mover su dedo dentro de mi, al sentirme más mojada introdujo un segundo dedo, el placer aumento, el beso se intensifico, con la mano que le quedaba libre masajeaba desesperadamente mi pecho, creí que me desmayaría de placer, pero no fue así en lugar de eso, un cálido liquido salió de mi entrepierna, mi respiración estaba agitada, mis ojos tenían la cocida sensación del llanto, me temblaban las piernas, retiro muy lentamente sus dedos de mi interior, me beso la nariz, con su dedo medio contorneo mis labios, y después volvió a besarme, succionando mis labios, se separo después de morderme, introdujo su dedo en mi boca nació en mi la idea de masajearlo con mi lengua pero antes de empezar a hacer succión lo retiro.

Te dije que no haría nada que tu no quisieras.- besos mis labios con los suyos apenas rozándolos. – el sabor de tu vagina en tu boca es exquisito, quisiera ya robarlo directo de tu entrepierna, pero como te dije no hare nada que tu no quieras, dime ¿Qué es lo quieres hacer ahora?

Quiero ir a casa, necesito… necesito aclarar unas ideas

¿Qué?

Lo que escuchaste, ayúdame a llegar a casa, esta por amanecer, y pase la noche fuera de casa, seguramente mi padre mi padre me vio irme contigo, para este momento debe estar pensando lo peor de mi, ¿puedes ayudarme?

Ranma soltó una carcajada digna de un desequilibrado, me ayudo a vestirme en silencio él se echo un ultimo chapuzón en el estanque y salió a vestirse.

Sígueme, te llevare al pueblo y de ahí tú me indicas el camino hasta tu casa

No es necesario, si quieres puedes dejarme en la entrada al pueblo e irte

Si es necesario te llevare hasta tu casa y ya. – no respondí nada, agache la cabeza y empecé a seguirlo

¿Akane?

¿si?

Llegara el día en que me supliques por más, ya lo veras.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada del pueblo, claro que todo el tiempo su mano estuvo posada en mi nalga, al llegar me pidió que le indicara el camino pero que iríamos por los tejados para no ser vistos, me cargo detrás de su espalda y emprendimos el camino a casa, a cada paso que dábamos nos acercábamos más a un terrible sentimiento que se apodero de mí. ¿Qué le diría a mi padre?


	6. Chapter 6

Crónicas de un antiguo romance 6

Pues lo hecho, hecho estaba

Ya sabía que no le caería nada bien a mi padre la situación en la que me encontraba, mucho menos que pasara la noche fuera de casa a sabiendas de que todo el pueblo me había visto irme con él, pero lo que definitivamente no me esperaba es que me diera un ultimátum.

O me casaba con Shinnosuke para restablecer mi honor y el de mi familia o me arrojaría al aire, en otras palabras, me desconocería como su hija, enorme fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que aquel olvidadizo, pero tierno chico no se mostraba ni molesto ni inconforme con lo que los "adultos" habían decidido para nosotros.

Camine sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato, no lograba entender qué o a quién trataba de encontrar, mi cuerpo me urgía por ir a buscar a Ranma, le había hecho algo que nunca antes había experimentado y quería más, era como si hubiera despertado algo en mi interior, algo que necesitaba ser saciado con estúpida prioridad, nublaba mi buen juicio, se que debería estar pensando en las palabras de mi padre y tomar decisiones para mi futuro, pero no lograba sacarme de la cabeza lo ocurrido en el estanque la noche anterior y lo peor es que apenas recordaba el roce de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y experimentaba "mariposas" en el estómago, incluso me mareaba, si cerraba con los ojos podía volver a sentirlo, involuntariamente de mi boca dejaba escapar gemidos con cada recuerdo, maldita sea, ¿qué rayos me ocurría?. Me detuve al llegar al puerto, trate de llegar lo más lejos que pude de toda la gente que estaba ahí, tanto que me acerque al mar, dejando a mis espaldas la espesura del bosque, deje que las olas jugaran con mis pies, no me percate de cuando alguien empezó a seguirme o cuando fue que Shinnosuke estuvo a mi lado.

No era un chico de muchas palabras, básicamente se acercó solo para decirme que estaba feliz con la propuesta de mi padre, que aparte de conseguir una esposa hermosa también se podrían unificar su negocio con el nuestro y así ser los únicos pescadores del pueblo, todas las ganancias se quedarían dentro de nuestras familias, de esta forma alcanzaríamos la riqueza en muy poco tiempo. Después de eso guardo silencio como esperando a que yo dijera algo, si no fuera porque solo tenía cabeza para las expertas manos de Ranma y lo que habían provocado en mi habría respondido algo como: "no dejar que nuestros padres decidieran a quien debíamos amar" o "que no estaba obligado a quedar bien conmigo, que si él prefería escoger a una chica más femenina como esposa estaba bien", en vez de eso solo guarde silencio, él por su parte se inclinó a besar mi mejilla y se fue soltando un largo suspiro (de ¿decepción? Pobre chico, es tan amable seguro ah de pensar que merece algo mejor que yo y ahora por mi culpa lo estaban obligando a algo que seguro no quería).

Me quede por un rato más con la mano sobre la mejilla que él beso, en un reflejo por limpiar esa área, hasta que un ruido a mi espalda me hizo girar, a primera vista no alcance a distinguir una forma en concreto, pero una fuerte sensación de algo ya conocido me hizo avanzar hacia el bosque, mi cabeza me decía "ve con cuidado no sabes que vas a encontrar", pero las estúpidas mariposas de mi estómago estaban revoloteando seguras de lo que había oculto detrás de los árboles, antes de llegar a él salió de su escondite, su mirada nublada le daba un aire misterioso, ¿en que estaría pensando? ¿estaba enojado, conmigo, por qué?, pude contemplar mientras (casi) corría hacia él, la anchura de sus hombros, su perfecto pecho y los bien definidos brazos, sus piernas largas y marcadas, y ese bulto en su entrepierna, que sin pretenderlo note.

Hola.- dije apenas audible llegando a su lado

Así que, eres ese tipo de chica ¿he? Pasas la noche conmigo y luego vas y te comprometes con otro

¿qué dices? ¿pero quién te crees tú para juzgarme?.- tantas ganas que tenia de verlo y se atrevía a agredirme con sus tontas insinuaciones, quise golpearlo hasta cansarme.

¿Qué? ¿estoy equivocado? Explícame ¿quién era ese tipo?

Y a ti ¿Qué te importa?

Pues bien, no me importa, haz lo que quieras, chica violenta

Me di la vuelta hecha una furia, y comencé a andar lo más aprisa que pude ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultarme de esa manera? Ese tipo se quería morir no había de otra, a no, eso sí que no, no le perdonaría que se atreviera a insultarme así, regresaría y le daría su merecido. Apenas gire sobre mis talones y me estrelle en su pecho duro como las rocas, me tomo por los codos a modo de inmovilizarme, pegándolos por completo a mi cuerpo, me alzo apenas unos centímetros poniéndome de puntillas y sin previo aviso me robo un beso en los labios, no un beso cualquiera, no un beso como los de anoche, este era diferente, era rudo, posesivo, demandante, estrujaba mis labios con los suyos, los mordía al grado que pensé que sangrarían, su lengua invadió por completo mi boca, marcando su territorio, entre suspiros parecía arrojar saliva sobre mi boca humedeciéndome enteramente, tenía su sabor en el paladar, mis piernas fallaron en algún punto haciéndome resbalar sobre él, él soltó su agarre, ahora me tomaba por la cintura con delicadeza, ayudándome a no caer, me falta el aire, empecé a sentir un ligero mareo, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, las mariposas de mi estómago comenzaron una agitada danza en descenso, pasando por mi vientre, haciendo cosquillas con sus alas en mis labios vaginales, una humedad nunca antes vivida aparco en mi entrepierna, logrando despertarla hambrienta por sentir más. Podía sentir los músculos de mi vagina apretarse unos sobre otro, esperando la invasión de otro ser dentro de mí. Gemidos, suspiros, gritos ahogados, escapaban de mí, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar fui yo quien comenzó a desvestirse, un calor inexplicable me consumía por dentro, calor que no pude apaciguar hasta sentir su boca sobre mi pecho desnudo, pase mis manos por su cabello mojado gracias al sudor, alce su rostro, se sentía caliente, seguramente yo estaba igual, quise besarlo de nuevo en los labios, su gélida mirada me paralizo, ¿hice algo mal?, nos detuvimos de a poco, tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones, una vez que respiramos con normalidad fue él quien hablo primero.

Dime ¿Quién es ese con él que te vas a casar?

No es nadie, a él lo están obligando a casarse conmigo, supongo que él solo quiere ser amable y por eso actúa de esa manera, pero no hay nada entre nosotros.- ¿Por qué carajos le estaba dando explicaciones? ¿Por qué me sentía de esta forma con Ranma? ¿qué era lo que sentía?

Entonces están comprometidos por obligación, o a él ¿también lo besas como a mí?

Yo nunca he estado con ningún hombre, ya te lo he dicho, si nos comprometemos es por negocios, es por un arreglo, es por cualquier otra cosa que por gusto

Entonces vas a casarte con él porque otro te dice

Mi padre, es quien me lo dice. – no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras, podría estarme preguntando o afirmando, y por alguna estúpida razón yo seguía respondiendo

Y ¿que si no te casas? O es que ¿tú si quieres casarte con ese enclenque?

No es que quiera casarme con él, pero debo hacerlo con él o con cualquier otro, debo hacerlo por mi familia. – esta conversación no estaba llevando a ningún lado

¿debes casarte?

Es lo que se supone que debo hacer, que una mujer debe hacer, si no es para tener hijos y dejar descendencia ¿para que servimos?

¿así es como piensas?

Yo no, pero el resto del mundo si, y si me atrevo a pensar distinto deshonrare a mi familia, y ya bastante hemos sufrido como para ocasionarles más desgracias.- por alguna razón su rostro se había relajado, parecía "complacido" con mis respuestas

¿Por qué debes casarte con él?

Por negocios, su familia es de pescadores y la mía también, ellos son más, nosotros solo somos mi padre y yo, ellos cuidarían de nosotros y nosotros de ellos, las ganancias se quedarían entre la familia al ser los únicos que se dedican a esto en este pueblo

O sea que por dinero y protección

No lo digas así, son negocios al fin y al cabo

¿Y si te ofrezco algo mejor?.- ¡alarma! ¡alarma! ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Acaso va a proponerme matrimonio? No, no, apenas nos conocemos, si, es el único hombre con el que he estado, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera casarme con él, ¿que tal que lo conozco mejor y ni me cae bien? Por lo menos a Shinnosuke lo conozco, se lo que puedo esperar de él, pero ¿en que estaba pensando Ranma?

¿de qué hablas?

Huye conmigo

¿Qué? .- ¿acaso no escucho lo del honor, familia y bla bla bla?

Huye conmigo, si sabes que no le tomara mucho tiempo a Tatewaki dar con ustedes ¿cierto? ¿Qué crees que les haga a ti y toda tu familia? Sin querer y lo lamento mucho fue mi culpa, pero contribuiste en humillarlo, pronto mandara a sus matones a buscarte y en cuanto te encuentren no tendrá piedad, pero si huyes conmigo, le darás tiempo para olvidar el incidente de anoche, le darás tiempo a tu padre para pensar en un mejor candidato para su hija, más que un simple pescador, y lo mejor de todo es que podré entrenarte, podrás entrenar conmigo para que puedas defenderte de cualquier idiota, ya vi que eres fuerte, solo te falta saber usar esa fuerza, así ni tú ni el otro tarado deben casarse por obligación, todos salen ganando.

Y ¿Cómo se lo explico a mi padre? Jamás va a acceder a algo así

Por eso huye conmigo, déjale una nota, donde diga que te fuiste a entrenar con las sacerdotisas para ser una esposa digna, explícale que temes por tu vida y la suya por lo ocurrido con Tatewaki, seguro ni se le ha ocurrido, y que con el tiempo que estarás fuera le darás tiempo a Tatewaki para olvidar, para cuando termine el entrenamiento volverás hecha toda una mujer dispuesta a hacerle caso a su padre en lo que pida, pero que hasta entonces darás todo de ti para enorgullecerlo. Nadie sale herido, ningún orgullo se fractura, nadie se casa con nadie y para cuando acabe contigo ni siquiera recordaras a ese sujeto, que ya quisiera tener suerte para ponerte sus manos encima.

¡vaya! Sorpresa, ese chico es listo, esa era una estupenda idea, no se me había ocurrido, y esa última parte del plan ¿a qué se refería?

Bueno pero si huyo contigo es solo para que me entrenes y nada más.- nuevamente se acercó a mí con la gracia de un depredador acechando a su presa, me tomo por el mentón y lamio mi rostro hasta mi nariz.

Bonita ya te dije que no te hare nada que no me pidas que te haga. – tomándome por los hombros me hizo girar sobre mis talones y con una nalgada bien dada en mis glúteos me apuro a ir a casa, recoger mis cosas, dejar la nota y reunirme con él en la entrada al pueblo justo a la media noche.

Nervios, puros nervios, era lo único que podía sentir, ojala mi padre entendiera mis motivos para irme, ojala creyera la pobre excusa de que iría con las sacerdotisas a aprender a ser una mujer digna de un marido, digo si la casamentera no lo logro, solo un milagro podría hacerlo y ¿Quién mejor que las sacerdotisas para hacerlo?.

Aquella noche fui en extremo complaciente con mi padre, seguramente la culpa de abandonarlo me hizo actuar así, además del hecho de que lo iba a extrañar mucho, no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera de casa, escribí otras dos notas, una para Kasumi a quien le contaba toda la verdad rogándole que guardara el secreto, y la otra para Nabiki a ella le explique lo mismo que a papá, bien sabía que ella no era de fiar, pero le implore que viniera a ver a papá seguido mientras yo estuviera fuera, me pesa mucho saber que estaría ahí solo.

Apenas guarde un poco de ropa, y mi futón quería viajar ligera, no sabía bien que esperar de esta experiencia, sencillamente confiaba en él, si él me hubiera dicho salta desde un acantilado que yo te atrapo, seguramente habría saltado con los ojos vendados. Por extraño que parezca confiaba plenamente en él.

Poco antes de la media noche Salí de mi casa sin hacer ruido, un sentimiento de profunda tristeza amenazaba con invadir mis ojos, atrás dejaba a mi familia, con quien pelee tanto por recuperar nuestra posición y buen nombre, atrás quedaba esa buena hija obediente a sus padres, dejaba atrás la protección de mi casa y me enfrentaba a algo desconocido, completamente nuevo, excitante.

No sabía que esperar, pero lo esperaría con la guardia en alto.


	7. Chapter 7

Crónicas de un antiguo Romance .7

No alcanzaba a entender el magnetismo que ejercía esta chica en mí, pobremente créi que con saborear su piel llegaría a estar satisfecho de ella, pero entre más la conocía más me aferraba a ella. No era mi intención quedarme pendiente de ella todo el día, pero la curiosidad pudo más que mis responsabilidades, quede pasmado de escuchar el regaño de su padre, era como escuchar a mi madre reñirme, los mismos puntos, el honor, la familia, lo que esta mal y lo que esta bien, y un gran etcétera, al igual que a mi la obligo a comprometerse con lo que según yo era un desconocido, no alcance a escuchar queja alguna ¿acaso estaría de acuerdo?, si permanecer oculto escuchando el regaño de su padre me parecía patético, me sentí peor cuando mis piernas empezaron a moverse por voluntad propia y la siguieron hasta la orilla del mar, estaba tan absorto en sus curvas, pensando alguna manera de librarla de su compromiso, del cual estaba seguro que ella no deseaba que para mí también fue una sorpresa cuando un chico enclenque poca cosa se le aproximo, tuve que ejercer todas mis habilidades para leer los labios y enterarme de lo que hablaban, cualquier sentimiento que hubiera experimentado hasta el momento se esfumo, me invadió la impotencia, como cuando niño, en aquella época en la que yo quería salir a jugar y era obligado a entrenar, yo ya había puesto el ojo en esa chica y ahora resulta que sin oportunidad a pelear por ella, debía dejarla ir a casarse con ese tipo. Me dio incluso más coraje de ve que ella en vez de rechazarlo se quedaba ahí como bobo sobándose la mejilla, a no esto no debía acabar así.

Sali de mi escondite listo para enfrentarla, no estaba preparado para verla correr en dirección a mí, mucho menos para ver el dinámico rebote de sus pechos, por muy enojado que estuviera con ella lograba hacerme tener una erección. Deje que mis emociones me dominaran, olvidando años de entrenamiento, no era mi intención ofenderla pero al parecer fue lo que hice, estaba tan cerca de ella, el aroma salado de expedía su cuerpo, me hizo añorarla incluso antes de dejar de verla, no, no podía dejarla ir, ella y solo ella había despertado en mi algún tipo de emoción que creía inexistente en mí, no me permitiría dejarla ir sin probar su cuerpo, no, me negaba completamente a renunciar a ella, camine detrás de ella, algo debía ocurrírseme para ganar tiempo y evitar que se casara con otro. Sin previo aviso ella giro sobre sus talones estrellándose conmigo, solo basto un segundo para saber sin usar las palabras que ella también buscaba una excusa, cualquier pretexto para escapar de su destino, destino que con mucho gusto le ayudaría a estropear, quede absorto en sus carnosos labios, sin pensármelo dos veces la bese, quería demostrarle que ella no le pertenecería a nadie que no fuera yo, quería que entendiera que el único que tendría derecho a estar con ella sería yo, que al único que tenía derecho de ofrecerle su cuerpo sería yo, en un único beso quería que entendiera lo molesto que me ponía imaginarla con otro, ese pensamiento me atormentaba, deje se besar su pecho desnudo, ella quería que volviera a sus labios, pero imaginarla con otro ya había hecho estragos en mi rostro, era un pensamiento que ¿dolía? Necesitaba respuestas.

Empecé a cuestionarla y con gran sorpresa ella respondía a todo, fue grato escuchar que lo hacia por obligación, al menos era una chica de principios, se que ella deseaba estar conmigo tanto como yo con ella, pudiera ser que ella aun no conociera la satisfacción de estar con un hombre, lo que solo la hacia más apetecible, y conmigo como el primero y el único no tendría por qué jamás pensar en estar con otro, pero ¿qué podía hacer para que ella accediera a irse conmigo? Estaba claro que no deseaba casarme con ella, no, si me gustaba y mucho, me hipnotizaba su contoneo al andar, me obsesionaba pensando en ella todo el día, sí, también me preocupaba, quería saber que estaba bien, que era feliz, que estaba tranquila, incluso en algunas ocasiones me descubría imaginando una conversación con ella o compartiendo el desayuno, la comida o la cena, no se algo así, pero enamorado de ella no estaba, no para casarme, ¿qué podía hacer o decir para evitar que se fuera? Solo necesitaba tiempo, el suficiente para sacarme el encaprichamiento del que era víctima, seguro que acostándome con ella se me quitaba toda esta obsesión que me cargaba desde que la vi.

Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, como era mi intención huir con ella, le dije eso, huye conmigo, no me costo mucho convencerla. Lo que solo confirmaba mi teoría, ella quería estar conmigo tanto como yo con ella, desde que escuche que aceptaba irse conmigo deje de pensar y me dedique a imaginar todas las cosas que haríamos, no podía mantener mis manos lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, tuve el atrevimiento de tocar su trasero antes de despedirla, debía ingeniarme algún plan para llevarla a casa como si fuera lo más casual, no quería que mi madre se pusiera a imaginar cosas que no eran o que mi padre me riñera por pensar que estaría perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

Supongo que ya algo se me ocurriría llegando el momento de presentarla, de momento lo único que me interesaba era tenerla cerca de mí, había una habitación continua a la mía, no era tan grande como la mía, pero seguro si era lo suficientemente grande para ella. Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue mandar a acondicionar la habitación para que ella pudiera ocuparla, necesitaba sus ventanas protegidas, no quería que nadie pudiera verla, necesitábamos una cama donde pudiera recostarse, le ordene a unos cuantos sirvientes traer la que estaba en la habitación de visitas, supongo que debí prever que con tanto movimiento mis padres preguntarían por lo que ocurría.

Así que una chica ¿eh?

A si es madre, es una amiga que quiere aprender a defenderse pues vive ella sola con su padre y no tienen quien los cuide y por como esta la aldea en cualquier momento alguien pude llegar a molestarlos y no saben defenderse.

Ya veo, pero no hubiera sido más fácil mandar a alguien a cuidar de ellos

No tienen dinero para pagar por ese servicio

Mmmm ya, y no sería más cómodo dejarla hospedarse en la casa de visitas

Es una chica tímida y no quiere causar problemas

Pero dejarla dormir a lado de tu habitación…

Será por corto tiempo, en lo que dura su entrenamiento

Para los entrenamientos que tú haces, seguro puede ser desde unos días hasta unos años, ¿seguro que esta bien que duerma tan cerca de ti?

Estoy seguro, no causaremos problemas

Aja, no es cualquier chica ¿verdad?

Madreee

Tranquilo hijo, soy tu madre yo soy la única que te conoce realmente, he notado los cambios no creas que soy ciega, pero me mantendré en silencio, este será nuestro secreto

No tengo idea de que hablas

Pues si planeas seguir con esa mentira déjame decirte que ocurrirá lo mismo que con tu ultima mascota

¿Cuál mascota?

Exacto, ¿recuerdas que paso con aquel cachorro que intentaste mantener oculto de tu padre?.- no había pensado realmente en un plan, no creí que me cuestionaran tanto y aunque pretendía estar calmado, con una actitud desinteresada, supongo que podría llegar a engañar a cualquiera menos a mis padres.

En caso de que tengas razón, y mi padre se imagine otra cosa que no es, ¿qué debería decirle? ¿cómo justificamos la estadía de Akane?

Akane ¿eh? Es un lindo nombre.- sentada al borde de mi cama, mi madre recargo su codo en su rodilla alzando sus dedos ocultando su boca, tal y como solía hacer cuando pensaba con demasiado interés en sus palabras.- sencillo cariño, le diremos que es la chica que escogí para ti y que estará bajo mi tutela para educarla adecuadamente como tu esposa, ¿qué te parece?

No suena mal, nada mal, pero como justificaremos el tiempo que pase conmigo

Pues fácil, deben tener gustos en común, y las artes marciales son parte fundamental de tu vida, así que por eso la entrenas, naturalmente tendrás que dejar que la conozca, y por su puesto tu padre debe ver que pasa tanto tiempo conmigo como contigo "aprendiendo"

Esta bien, esta bien.- la idea de mi madre no me desagrada para nada, era la explicación perfecta, seguro mi padre no se entrometería si le decíamos eso, y podía conseguir bastante tiempo con ella, con suerte el suficiente para que su padre desista de su boda.

Para antes de que el sol se ocultara los sirvientes terminaron de acomodar su habitación, entre a verla antes de bajar a cenar, yo había dado indicaciones para que fuera confortable pero al parecer mi madre ya había intervenido, lucia bastante femenina, incluso había vestidos, kimonos, batas y demás artefactos para mujeres, la cama tenía edredones de seda, almohadas de plumas, dosel, estaba rodeada de espejos disimuladamente, el tocador tenía artefactos de mujeres, entre esencias, polvos, maquillaje, peines, espejos, todo tipo de variedad entre cosméticos para cuidar de ella, supongo que a las chicas les agradan ese tipo de cosas, imagino que nada le faltara. Comienzo a estar ansioso por traerla a casa. Quiero presentarla a mis padres, que vea mi habitación, quiero saber si sus intereses son parecidos a los míos, quiero verla tranquila recostada en la confortable cama que mi madre arreglo para ella, quiero tantas cosas con ella, ojalá el tiempo corriera más deprisa.

Baje a cenar, apenas cruce palabras con mi padre, él se retiro antes que mi madre y yo fue entonces que ella pregunto por Akane, le dije que iría por ella a la media noche, me indico traerla de inmediato a casa, explicarle el plan para que no hablara de más frente a mi padre, por la mañana ella se encargaría de presentarla como mi "prospecta" a prometida y con eso tendríamos algo menos de que preocuparnos.

Ya deseo conocerla hijo, se que es la indicada

Que no es nada de eso má

Si, si lo que tu digas, pero no por nada estas tan entusiasmado, anda prepara todo para ir por ella, yo me retiro a descansar, hasta mañana cielo

Me dio un beso en la frente (cosa que no hacia hace mucho tiempo) y se fue, antes de retirarme me recosté en mi alcoba, me sentía eufórico, como hace mucho no lo estaba, había tantas cosas por hacer, y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlas.

Por fin media noche, corrí al lugar donde acordamos encontrarnos, el sitio aún estaba vacío, no había rastros de ella por ningún lado, me recargue en un árbol a la vista para que me pudiera ubicar apenas llegara, por un segundo cerré los ojos y suspire, un sorpresivo toque en mis manos me saco del trace.

Sorpresa, a que no viste, ¿ve? También soy ágil como un ninja

Debo aceptar que me sorprendiste, no sabia que ya estabas aquí

Quería sorprenderte con mis dotes, prometo ser una gran estudiante

Excelente, ¿lista?.- vi la bolsa que llevaba con ella, era apenas UNA bolsa, nunca vi a una mujer viajar tan ligera, un punto más a la lista de cosas que me agradaban de ella.

Lista

Primero iremos a mi casa, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento. - caminamos a casa a paso lento, a esa hora no había nadie en las calles, ni un alma podía molestarnos, y como tenía pocos ratos así quise aprovecharlo, estar con ella me traía mucha paz, por lo general mi cabeza era un mundo de constantes mareas altas, desafíos, toda una tormenta y ahora que estaba ella presente podía experimentar calma, ya fuera pensando en ella o estando con ella, me sentía tranquilo.


	8. Chapter 8

Crónicas de un antiguo romance 8

Mi entrenamiento había comenzado hace unas semanas, bastaba con decir que era buena, Ryoga quien en ocasiones se unía a nosotros para entrenar solía decir que poseía un talento nato para las artes marciales, el padre de Ranma aunque lucia autoritario me recordaba a un tierno oso, era simpático, estricto a la hora de entrenar, pero fuera del dojo parecía cualquier persona sin oficio ni beneficio, en cambio su madre siempre era la misma, una mujer integra con ideales muy bien centrados, dicen que ella también sabia de artes marciales, no había tenido la oportunidad de verla practicar, mucho menos combatir, pero siempre cargaba con una katana y a la menor provocación solía desempuñarla, con ella mis practicas parecían más a las pláticas que cualquier madre tendría con una hija, no me obligaba a nada, mucho menos me regañaba, pero solía decirme las cosas tal y como las pensaba, me orientaba. Con el tiempo que llevaba en ese enorme palacio mi arreglo personal había cambiado un poco, no mucho la verdad, pero si me sentía más femenina, había adoptado ciertas costumbres de cuidado personal que ella me había enseñado. Tales como usar esencias, mi favorita olor a vainilla, o limpiar mi rostro antes de dormir, también me había enseñado a preparar una mascarilla para piel, ayudaba a dejarla suave y humectada, me había servido mucho para las manos, en poco tiempo estas habían vuelto a ser las de una dama, no cabe duda que la miel de abeja, con azúcar y unas gotas de limón hacen maravillas para la piel, solo hay que recordar usarlas de noche, por que el limón manca la piel, así pues, mi rutina de noche era tomar un baño, usar mi mascarilla para la piel, dejármela por 10 minutos, después tallar suavemente toda mi piel y entonces me metía en la tina con agua caliente y rosas para perfumarla. Me dejaba una sensación exquisita en todo el cuerpo. Por la mañana me tiraba encima cubetadas de agua fría, 1 me ayudaba a despertar, 2 aceleraba mi ritmo cardiaco, con lo cual si me ponía a hacer ejercicio, los resultados se veían en poco tiempo, 3 mis músculos y piel se ponían firmes. Esa mujer no solo era bella también sabia, como me hacían falta los consejos de una madre para aprender a cuidar de mí, ahora me sentía mejor.

Había algo en particular que me gustaba mucho de esta familia y eso era que pasara lo que pasara a la hora de la cena se reunían todos, el señor obviamente solo se sentaba y entretenía con su plática, la señora cocinaba a pesar de tener servidumbre, ella gozaba de preparar los alimentos, Ranma en ocasiones le ayudaba, en otras se retiraba con su padre a hablar muy bajo apenas audible entre ellos. Ella me pedía ayuda con la cena y al notar mis pocas virtudes en la cocina me relegaba las tareas más sencillas, al menos aprendí a picar, como quería hacerlo bien y rápido los cortes al principio me salían irregulares y a veces con pedazos de tablas para picar o con otras cosas je, Ranma tuvo que intervenir, se colocaba detrás de mí tomaba mi mano entre la suya y me guiaba, cuando nadie lo veía deslizaba su mano por mi pierna o cintura, y "accidentalmente" tocaba mi pecho, solía ponerme muy nerviosa, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, decía "listo madre terminamos con esto" haciendo que su madre volteara, naturalmente me dejaba temblando completamente colorada de la cara, imagino que su madre sabía que ocurría algo entre nosotros, siempre decía cosas como "que bonita pareja hacen, o, para que una pareja triunfe siempre es bueno apoyarse uno al otro". No puedo evitarlo, la verdad Ranma había empezado a gustarme, cuando entrenábamos, verlo sin playera, sudoroso, con los músculos hinchados, entregándose por completo a las artes marciales, se le veía relajado, hasta risueño. Me ponía el mundo de cabeza, varias veces me quede como una boba observándolo, quería retomar esos avances físicos, me ardía el estómago de recordar sus besos, sus manos sobre mí piel. Era incomprensible como no había cruzado la puerta que separaba su habitación de la mía, pero no quería verme desesperada, mucho menos quería que se hiciera una idea de mi equivocada, a veces jugábamos después del entrenamiento, él me cargaba y aprovechaba para manosearme, yo me "ofendía" y le respondía con un golpe, ciertamente esperaba que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa, al principio cerraba la puerta con llave, aun no me sentía segura, pero con el pasar de los días "olvide" hacerlo, y él no entraba, ¿qué necesitaba hacer para provocarlo y que entrara a mí habitación de noche, cuando nadie podía vernos ni oírnos?.

Había fines de semana en los que él y su padre desaparecían por completo, estos días los usaba para pasar rato con su madre y aprender a ser más virtuosa como mujer, pero no siempre estábamos juntas, por lo que mi ociosidad me ganaba esos días y salía a recorrer el palacio, había mucha gente ahí, muchos guardias, mucha servidumbre, al poco tiempo varios de ellos llegaron a conocerme y nos saludábamos, conocí a una chica en especial, Akari, ella trabajaba en las habitaciones, era lista, divertida, y muy observadora, no comprendí cuando me advirtió que fuera despacio con Ranma, más bien no quise comprender, me hice la tonta, cuando menciono que él tenía "amigas" dentro y fuera del palacio, quise entender hasta ahí, solo amigas, tal vez debí dejar que mi cerebro funcionara, e hiciera sus propias anotaciones, pero idiota de mí, deje que mi corazón llevara las riendas, deje que el decidiera extrañar a Ranma cuando no estaba, deje que contara las horas para volver a verlo, deje que se preocupara por verlo regresar a salvo, deje que sin admitirlo, se enamorara de él loca y perdidamente de él, ese era mi secreto, algo que mi corazón había decidido, algo que mi cuerpo quería sentir, mi alma ya se había entregado a él, y mi cerebro se ahogaba en endorfina, ¿han sentido eso? Esa extraña sensación de pertenecerle a alguien, aunque todavía no tome su cuerpo, así me sentía yo, mi primer gran amor, llegaba con una advertencia que no quise escuchar, e ignore todo el tiempo que pude.

Un día sin previo aviso, estaba yo tomando un baño, tenía la determinación de confesarle mis sentimientos, de pedirle que me tomara como su mujer, tal y como él predijo, terminaría siendo yo quien lo pidiera, quería verme linda para él, no me importaba haber perdido en ese juego, estaba lista para ser suya y entonces ocurrió. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta del baño viendo mi reflejo en el espejo, usando maquillaje y peinando mi cabello, sabía que él volvería aquel día, si tenía suerte estaría aquí para la cena, y en el postre le enviaría una nota secreta, donde le pediría que después de que todas las luces del palacio se hayan apagado, cruzara la puerta de mi habitación para reunirse conmigo, si eso era lo que quería, lastima que nadie me advirtió de la presencia de Xianpu, como una sombra cruzo la puerta y se recargo en la pared frente a mí.

Así que tú eres su nueva querida ¿eh?

¡Xianpu! .- me levante de un salto por la impresión.- ¿qué haces aquí?, vaya que susto me has dado.- dije tratando de reponerme a la sorpresa de verla, ni siquiera la oí llegar

Aquí trabajo

¿en serio? No te había visto

Si, trabajo aquí desde hace ya mucho tiempo, que raro que no me hayas visto, yo si te vi, te veo entrenar con él, te veo comer con él, te veo convivir con ellos como si fueran una familia feliz, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Vine a entrenar. - había algo en su tono de hablar que me desconcertaba, ella por lo general usaba un tono más amigable, ahorita parecía querer atacarme.

Entrenar dices, pero mírate ¿haces el intento por parecer mujer? Una chica como tú jamás va a lograr verse bien, eres una marimacho violenta y poco agraciada ¿Qué piensas que vas a lograr luciendo así? .- se echó a reír.- ¿acaso quieres gustarle a Ranma?

No entiendo de que hablas, yo estoy aquí porque él se ofreció a entrenarme…

Así que te tiene lastima, sí, debe ser eso, una … una…. Vaya alguien como tú jamás va a conseguir marido, lo mínimo que te queda por hacer en tu miserable vida sería entrenar para evitar que los lobos te coman, si es que a los lobos les gusta la porquería.- me acerque a ella querido asentar una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla, ¿qué coño le pasaba? Como se atrevía a hablarme de esa forma. Ella fue más rápida, me esquivo con facilidad, y atino un gran golpe en mi pecho, logro sacarme todo el aire de mis pulmones poniéndome de rodillas, asustada por no poder respirar .- escúchame bien mosquita muerta, Ranma es un hombre, y un gran hombre, él sabe complacer a una mujer y necesita de una mujer para que lo complazcan, no de una niña sin rumbo en la vida, él no necesita de tu feo cuerpo, deja de intentar lucir femenina para él, ¿entiendes? Jamás vas a logar conquistarlo, si él se intereso por ti, es por lastima, nada más.- me tomo de cabello jalando hacia atrás, exponiendo mi rostro, se acerco y beso mi mejilla.- es una advertencia, si no te elimino ahorita es por la vieja "amistad" que tuvimos, aléjate de él.

Y así sin mas se fue ahí dejándome con lagrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de impotencia, el miedo, el coraje la furia que sentí en ese momento fue indescriptible, me tomo unos minutos recuperar el aliento, con ambas manos seque mi rostro, tome una gran bocanada de aire, mordí mi labio inferior para evitar gritar, de a poco fui recobrando la compostura, necesitaba salir de ahí, quería ir a casa, me sentía humillada como una tonta, como no pensé en eso, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vi? No conocía a Ranma, no sabía quien era antes de conocerlo, ¿Cómo es que no lo relacione? El amor de Xianpu un chico de cabello negro azabache trenzado, indescriptiblemente guapo, el hombre al que ella le entrego todo, ahora lo entendía, maldita sea, debí escuchar a Akari, debí prestar más atención, logre vestirme con lo primero que encontré, y eche a correr con todas mis fuerzas, apenas Sali del palacio pude notar que grandes lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y empapaban mi rostro, corrí y llore todo el camino, no me fijaba por donde estaba, no tenía importancia, solo quería escapar de aquella pesadilla, mis piernas se entregaron al dolor y caí de bruces contra el suelo, no paraba de llorar, abrace mis piernas y enterré mi rostro en ellas, entregándome a la desesperación de haber perdido todo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero una cálida mano empezó a acariciar mi espalda, ¿me abre quedado dormida?

¿Estas mejor?. – un ultimo sollozo escapo de mi boca, era Ryoga

Sí

¿Qué paso? Te vi salir corriendo, te grite pero creo que no me escuchaste, intente alcanzarte, pero vaya que eres veloz, me tomo un rato encontrarte. – me senté dándole la espalda .- ¿esta todo bien? ¿quieres hablar?. – que pena, realmente que pena, intente recobrar la compostura, limpiar mi cara y girar a verlo, tal vez si fingía una sonrisa él la creería y dejaría de preguntar por lo ocurrido.

Todo bien no te preocupes. – me puse en pie

Vaya que eres mala para mentir, ven acércate, tienes lodo en toda la cara .- con un pañuelo limpio mi rostro, y después sonrío. – así estas mejor, ahora sí puedo reconocerte. - guardo silencio por unos segundos.- ya es noche, ¿quieres acompañarme a cenar? Estaba por ir a ver al señor Genma pero no es urgente, podemos ir a mi campamento, tengo comida, té, y bueno si te parece bien tengo otro futón puedes pasar la noche ahí viendo las estrellas o si no, te puedo acompañar de regreso al palacio.

No tengo mucha hambre…

Ah pero la tienes, anda vamos, mi madre solía decir que después de llorar una sopa caliente reconforta el alma, es más si quieres puedes decirme que es lo que paso y si no, pues te puedo contar de tu padre. .- este chico me agradaba era un buen amigo, y a decir verdad no quería volver a casa, pero tampoco al palacio con Ranma, no era tan fuerte como para enfrentarlo así, sonreí esta vez siendo sincera, agradecía que estuviera ahí, y no me dejara sola, y escuchar que tenia noticias de mi padre me alentó para acompañarlo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta su campamento, de inmediato prendió una fogata, y puso una olla sobre ella, parecía que había cazado algo y lo estaba preparando en una especie de sopa, olía bastante bien, me ofreció un cuenco con agua y un paño, me dijo que podría limpiarme las manos y las rodillas, hasta ese momento no había visto que las tenia raspadas, seguramente paso cuando me caí. Después de limpiarme me tome la libertad de tomar los futones y colocarlos uno frente al otro con la fogata en medio, separándolos. Al terminar me ofreció un plato con su comida. Sabia bastante bien.

Así que, ¿Qué paso?

Nada ya sabes, un ataque de nervios y solo corrí.

Vaya ataque debió ser fuerte para dejarte un moretón en el pecho.- no había reparado en eso, esa zorra de verdad pegaba fuerte.

¿ah esto? No es nada

Aja, bueno, si no vas a hablar, no te obligare, cuando estés lista yo escuchare, mientras tanto, te cuento que a tu padre le está yendo bastante bien, los Tatewaki intentaron localizarte con él y con tu hermana, al parecer alguien te reconoció e intentaron ir con ellos para obtener información de tu paradero y saber tu relación con Ranma, pero pues tu hermana se sabe cuidar sola y no tuvo problemas en cuanto a tu padre, el maestro lo tiene bajo su cuidado, si alguien intenta algo contra él primero se las verá con él y tu padre no tiene idea de que nadie se mete con él o con los suyas gracias al maestro.

¿de verdad? Y ¿por qué?

Ranma le paga bien por ese favor

¡ah! No sabía

Hay muchas cosas de él que no sabes

Si ya se, que no se ¡ja! .- era un sentimiento acido, percatarme de toda la razón que esa simple frase poseía, Ryoga alzo una ceja.- no me hagas caso, ¿Qué más sabes?

Pues cuando le pregunta a tu padre por ti, dice con orgullo que estas estudiando para sacerdotisa, y al parecer eso es algo que tiene a toda la comunidad orgullosa, varios quieren verte regresar como la hija prodiga, en esta aldea no hay templos ni sacerdotisas, ni monjes, nada que les haga sentir que sus almas serán purificadas cuando llegue el momento de ir a descansar para toda la eternidad.

¡Vaya! Que decepción se llevaran cuando eso no ocurra. - eso casi me hizo reír, estaban orgullosos de mi mentira.

No te preocupes de eso, con que cobremos un favor a alguien de la otra aldea, la familia Saotome puede traer a todo un ejercito de monjes y demás para salvar las almas de todos.

¿Quiénes son la familia Saotome?

No se si deba ser yo quien te explique Akane, hasta el momento te han enseñado como a cualquier otro guerrero sus técnicas, pero los secretos de aquella familia no me corresponden a mi contártelos, tendrás que disculparme

No pasa nada, algo me dice que juego con fuego ¿verdad?.- Ryoga solo se alzó de hombros.

Te puedo preguntar si dejaste una nota o avisaste a alguien de que salías del palacio

No deje nada

Vaya.- suspiro.- ¿quieres mandar un aviso? O esperamos a que Ranma pierda la cabeza buscándote

Jajajaja dejemos que se preocupe un poco

Esta bien, pero puedes apostar a que te buscara debajo de las piedras si no te encuentra hoy.

Entonces déjame quedar aquí.- no sé qué habrá pensado Ryoga de aquella petición, pero yo quería saber si le importaba de alguna forma a Ranma, hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por encontrarme.

Esta bien, yo te invite y asumiré las consecuencias, vamos a dormir.

Ryoga se extendió sobre su futón y yo en el mío, era una noche despejada, las estrellas parecían brillar más de lo normal, apenas se escuchaba el cantar de los insectos nocturnos y el ruido de la madera crispar en la fogata.

Ryoga ¿Quién es Ranma?

¿Cómo?

Es que yo conozco una pequeña parte de él, pero no se realmente quien es

Mmm que pregunta más interesante, nunca me lo había cuestionado, supongo que es el hermano que nunca tuve, es alguien cauteloso y disciplinado, es terco, orgulloso y extremadamente vanidoso, parece que ya es un hombre pero si lo llegas a conocer bien me parece que todavía es un niño caprichoso, es mi mejor amigo, mi persona de confianza, si algo así ¿por?

Por nada, solo curiosidad ¿tú crees que es alguien bueno?

Eso depende

¿mmm?

No te preocupes no es capaz de hacerle daño a nadie que no lo merezca, ya lo conocerás mejor, no te preocupes por él no sería capaz de hacerte daño.

Pero sin saberlo ya lo había hecho, rayos Ranma Saotome, ¿Quién eres? ¿debería volver a su lado? Y ¿Cómo volver? Tenia el corazón hecho pedazos, imaginarlo con otras me lastimaba hasta dejarme sin aliento, era obvio que él tenia más experiencia que yo en las artes de la alcoba, pero no podía evitar sentirme celosa, obviamente mi plan de entregarme a él se venía abajo, ¿Cómo podría competir contra Xianpu o con otras mujeres? En algo tenia razón la amazona loca, yo no era más que una niña a lado de ella, y si él ya tenia experiencia con otras mujeres, ¿Qué podría esperar de mi? No había nada que pudiera ofrecerle, yo nunca había hecho nada con nadie, no tenía experiencia, ni idea de que hacer en esos momentos, ya había visto a los animales montarse, pero la única vez que vi su pene erecto sentí miedo de que algo tan grande no cupiera en mi, o de que pudiera hacerme daño, yo había escuchado a otras chicas hablar del tema y lo mucho que disfrutaban de estar con sus parejas, pero es que Ranma era muy grande, y si ¿en vez de disfrutarlo lo sufría? ¿Y si eso le desagradaba y se aburria de mi?, no mejor no tentar a mi suerte, mejor solo me dedicaba a aprender de todo lo que pudiera de aquella familia y después retirarme con la poca dignidad que tenia a salvo. Si era lo mejor, olvidarme de Ranma sería más sencillo.

Me quede dormida pensando en él tratando de recordarlo e imaginándome un futuro que yo jamás podría darle, que solo alguien tan bella, fuerte y femenina como Xianpu podría ofrecerle y hacerlo disfrutar.

QUERIDAS (OS) LECTORAS (OS) NO ME ODIEN, LES PROMETO QUE YA VIENE LA REVANCHA. PAZ, DISFRUTEN DE LEER EL FIC Y SOBRETODO NO OLVIDEN RECOMENDARLO Y DEJARME SUS OPINIONES, LAS LEO A TODAS, BESOS Y ACTUALIZARE PRONTO, LO JURO =)


	9. Chapter 9

Crónicas de un antiguo romance 9

Estaba ansioso por llegar a casa, 4 días eran suficientes para mantenerme alejado de ella, me había acostumbrado a verla todos los días, a desayunar con ella, a entrenar juntos, a verla reír, caer, frustrarse e intentarlo de nuevo, cada rato que pasábamos juntos me cautivaba más, me era muy difícil seguir ocultando que había dejado de ser una chica más en mi vida, ella se estaba transformando en la mujer que quería para el resto de mis días frete a mis ojos.

Cada que salía de viaje con el viejo era una tortura para mis sentidos, ya tenía por costumbre escabullirme en su cama cada mañana justo cuando ella se levantaba y abandonaba la habitación yo entraba a hurtadillas y me envolvía con sus sabanas, dejando que su aroma entrara por mi nariz, embriagándome por completo, sentir el calor que de ellas desprendía me hacia imaginar que estaba con ella ocultos bajo las sabanas.

De manera "distraída" solía comprarle recuerdos de todos los lugares que visitaba sin ella, los dejaba sobre su tocador, esperando que ella supiera de parte de quien eran, me alegraba verla usarlos, era como un código secreto entre nosotros, yo de forma secreta le dejaba regalos y ella de forma secreta me agradecía usándolos, esta ocasión no era la excepción, compre un lindo kimono blanco con incrustaciones de cristales e hilos de oro, en cuanto lo vi supe que era para ella, ya podía imaginarla usándolo, su cumpleaños estaba cerca y quería verla envuelta en el.

Yo había ideado un plan con ella, se supone que la haría mía hasta hartarme de ella, se supone que usaría su cuerpo para complacerme, pero había fallado miserablemente, me sentía enamorado, como nunca, quería y debía aceptarlo, no era un encaprichamiento, un revolcón o mil no serían suficientes, yo de verdad la quería, estaba dispuesto a conquistarla, tal y como mi madre había sugerido que lo hiciera, ella quedo fascinada con Akane desde que la vio, dijo que no podía haber mejor chica para mi que ella, que éramos el par perfecto, y estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba, haría todo bien para conquistarla y si ella lo decidía yo esperaría por probar su cuerpo hasta la noche de bodas, pero si lo ofrecía antes también lo tomaría con agrado.

Ya quería llegar, probablemente no alcancemos a cenar, ya era tarde, pero si nos apurábamos podría llegar justo a la hora en que ella tomaba su baño, dejaría el kimono sobre su cama junto a una nota de "no abrir hasta el día de tu cumpleaños". Era el plan perfecto, estaba tan ansioso por llegar que baje de la carreta, tome uno de los caballos que nos acompañaban y emprendí el viaje lo más veloz que pude, apenas llegue subí corriendo a su habitación, no había nadie, tal vez estaba en la biblioteca con mi madre, deje el kimono sobre la cama, y fui a buscarla, entre abriendo ambas puertas, solo encontré a mi madre en su diván leyendo.

Hijo mío ya volvieron, ¿Qué tal les fue?.- se levanto para besarme la mejilla

Hola madre, todo bien ¿y Akane?.- dije haciéndome a un lado tratando de ver cada rincón de la biblioteca.

¿Dónde esta tu padre? No lo veo.- me dijo por toda respuesta, asomándose a la puerta

Él aun no llega, viene en el carruaje, es que me urgía llegar ¿Dónde esta Akane?

Ah ya veo, vaya prisa por llegar ¿a que se debe?

¡Madre! ¿Dónde esta Akane? No esta en su habitación, supuse que estaría contigo, pero si no está contigo ¿Dónde está?

Vaya que enérgico, no lo se cariño, la vi esta mañana, charlamos un poco y después tuve que hacer otras cosas, la ultima vez que la vi estaba en el huerto, debe estar alistándose para cenar, mande a llamarla con una de las criadas hace poco para que bajara a cenar, pero la chica que envíe me dijo que todavía no estaba lista, así que me vine a leer aquí, he de haberme quedado dormida, ¿Qué hora es?

Iré a ver si esta en su baño

Claro, debía estar en el baño, muy bien la sorprendería, entre de nuevo en su habitación, de puntillas llegue al baño, ahí estaba ella dándome la espalda, lograba ver su sombra por el vitral que cubría la tina, el vapor del agua caliente dificultaba un poco la visión pero sabia que era ella, el olor a vainilla se había vuelto característico de ella, no era mi intención espiarla, pero no podía resistir no echar una miradita, estaba debatiéndome entre hacerlo o anunciar mi presencia cuando una voz distinta a la suya hablo.

Se que estás ahí, porque no te desvistes y entras a la tina conmigo.- esa voz, ¿de donde la recuerdo?, acorte la distancia entre la tina y yo, una mezcla de desesperación y enojo comenzaba a nublar mi vista

¿Qué carajos haces ahí?

Esperándote ¿Qué no ves?

¿Dónde esta Akane?

¿Akane? Preguntas por esa niña idiota en vez de aprovechar que estamos solos y yo estoy desnuda, anda se que quieres tomarme. – Xianpu salió de la tina, su cabello cubría sus pechos, todo lo demás estaba a la vista, tuve que recordarme que era una chica para no hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme después. La tome por la muñeca y la jale hasta hacerla caer sobre las losas frías del baño, puse una rodilla sobre su espalda y con ambas manos sostuve su cabeza, con la derecha jalaba su cabello y con la izquierda hice girar su cara por el mentón apretándolo con fuerza.

Sí, así Ranma, me gustas más cuando actúas como un hombre, si así quieres tomarme adelante, me gusta cuando eres rudo.

Déjate de juegos Xianpu, ¿Qué le hiciste a Akane, donde esta?

¡YO NO LE HICE NADA!, ella se fue, solo vine a intercambiar un par de palabras con ella y se fue corriendo, olvídate de ella, me tienes a mi

Si algo le ocurre a Akane te culpare solo a ti y entonces sí olvidare que eres una chica.- la solté no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con ella.

Me levanté del suelo y corrí directo a la puerta, ¿Dónde habrá ido? ¿Qué le habrá dicho que la hizo irse sin despedirse ni dejar una nota, sin saber si volvería o no? ¡Carajo! debí preguntarle. Seguramente ira a casa de su padre, corrí por los tejados hasta llegar a aquel lugar, no la vi por ningún lado, la noche comenzaba a asomarse, tal vez dentro de la casa, me acerque lo más sigiloso que pude, tratando de escuchar, apenas alcance a oír a su padre hablando con el tal Shinnosuke, así que el muy idiota planeaba ir por ella al templo para desposarla y hacerla regresar a casa, sin importarle lo que el resto del pueblo piense de ellos, que tarado, por mi podía ir a buscarla a todos los templos, no dejaría que la encuentre para desposarla ni para nada más, evidentemente no estaba con su padre, pero entonces ¿a donde iría?, mierda, Xianpu era mi única pista, tendría que volver con ella e interrogarla, que fastidio tener que buscar información con ella, tal vez mi madre, si ellas se llevaban bastante bien, seguramente ella sabría descifrar la mentecilla de Akane y tener una idea bastante acertada de donde buscarla, pero perdía tiempo volviendo al palacio y no quería preocupar a mi madre, ¡ya se! Ryoga, le pediría ayuda para buscarla, o mínimo para usarlo de mensajero, iría donde estaba él.

Por la velocidad a la que corría apenas podía respirar, alcance a ver el brillo de la fogata de mi amigo, estaba cerca, grite su nombre con todas mis fuerzas con el ultimo aliento que me quedaba, de inmediato él se levanto y como un rayo corrió hacia mi tapándome la boca y jalándome en otra dirección.

Pero ¿Qué coño crees que haces?

Shhh vas a despertarla

¿despertarla? ¿tienes visitas cerdo pervertido?

Cállate no sabes lo que dices

Ryoga necesito tu ayuda, Akane desapareció, no se donde pueda estar llevo horas buscándola, no se si esta herida, no se si esta bien, necesito que vayas al palacio y levantes a todos los guardias, a todos, necesito que les digas que salgan a buscarla, despierta a todos, no importa, yo iré hacia el norte, que los demás se desplieguen por todo el país si es necesario, debemos encontrarla lo antes posible

¿Darás recompensa? Ya es tarde para ponerlos a todos a trabajar, tal vez con uno solo logres encontrarla, seguro esta herida, pero no creo que sea físico, ¿sabes? Le vi un moretón, pero no creo que sea algo grave

De qué hablas ¿Dónde la viste?

Tranquilo Ranma, ella esta bien, la vi cuando salió corriendo del palacio, me pareció que lloraba así que la seguí y la encontré echa un ovillo en el bosque, no sé qué le paso, no quiso decirme, definitivamente alguien o algo la lastimo. - callo por un segundo. - ella es una chica muy dulce y bella, definitivamente no quiero volver a verla llorar, no merece que la lastimen más, yo no podría perdonarte si me entero de que eres tú el causante de su sufrimiento. – por primera vez en la vida Ryoga empleo conmigo un tono voz que parecía más una amenaza que simples palabras, incluso parecía sombrío cuando las pronunciaba.

¿Dónde está? Quiero verla

Esta dormida junto a la fogata, Ranma si vas con ella no es para hacerla sufrir ¿entendido?

¿qué te pasa? Yo jamás me atrevería a lastimarla, solo quiero saber que esta bien

¿no tienes otras intenciones con ella?

No

No me mientas, eh visto la manera en cómo la observas, se que pretendes algo con ella y si no es para hacerla feliz, prefiero que te alejes de ella, hay otro que podría hacerla feliz

No sabes lo que dices, no me conoces, y no hay nadie más que yo para protegerla, así que vamos a relajarnos antes de decir cosas que puedan estropear nuestra amistad.

De acuerdo, pero ten presente lo que te acabo de decir

¿Qué rayos ocurría con Ryoga? Mira que amenazarme a mi de esa forma, ¿seria posible que él estuviera enamorado de Akane? No, él no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera entrenar y tratar de ser mejor que yo, no había forma de que tuviera interés por otras cosas, lo conocía hace años, simplemente imposible, seguro se había encariñado con ella como si fuera una hermana o algo así, camine de regreso a la fogata con Ryoga siguiendo mis pasos.

Ahí estaba ella, dormida, no se que estuviera soñando, pero lucia inquieta, tal y como la primera vez que la vi, me recosté a su lado y pasee mi mano sobre su espalda, intentando calmarla, me pareció escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca, si no hubiera estado tan distraído pensando en las palabras de Ryoga, seguro podría confirmar que en efecto había dicho mi nombre, la acerque a mí, y me quede dormido a su lado, su cabello hacia cosquillas a mi nariz, su olor hervía mi sangre, tenía tantas cosas por decirle, pero debía esperar a que despertara, de momento solo dormiría abrazándola intentando que tuviera un sueño tranquilo.

No pude descansar bien, estaba inquieto y con las primeras luces del sol me desperté, en cambio ella seguía dormida. Me levante debía aclarar las cosas con Ryoga, pero él ya no estaba sus cosas estaban recogidas, en cambio encontré una nota de su parte, iría temprano a reunirse con mi padre, debía pasarle cierta información y lo más seguro es que después saliera de viaje, bien, así mejor, no quería empezar una pelea con él.

Podía quedarme recostado junto a Akane hasta que ella despertara o ir por algo para desayunar, opte por mi segunda idea, camine al rio más cercano y con las manos pesque un par de peces, recogí unas bayas, unos hongos y un par de hierbas, regrese a su lado y prepare el desayuno, justo antes de terminar ella fue despertando.

Hola.- me coloque justo enfrente de ella, quería ser lo primero que viera al despertar

Hola.- dio entre sorpresa y ¿gusto? .- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues veras, llegué a casa no te vi y Sali a buscarte

Vaya, Ryoga tenia razón, saliste a buscarme .- sonrió con lo que me pareció un poco de melancolía

Hubiera ido al fin del mundo de ser necesario, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

No lo sé, solo quería alejarme un poco.- fije mi mirada en su pecho, tal y como había dicho Ryoga, tenía un golpe ahí.

¿Quién te hizo eso?

Nadie

¿nadie? O una china loca te ataco

Dije que nadie

Dime si fue ella, te juro que, si fue ella, la hare pagar

¡Te dije que nadie! No necesito que el gran Ranma Saotome pele mis batallas, si deje que me tocara fue por que me agarro desprevenida, pero no es tu problema

Claro que es mi problema, tu eres..

¿Qué? ¿Qué soy? ¿tu nuevo juguete? Acaso vas a quitarte las ganas conmigo como con todas ellas, ¿he? ¿Voy a recibir más ataques así? solo por que paso un rato contigo, vaya si por lo menos me cogieras estaría dispuesta a enfrentar a todas esas locas que seguro ahí andan escondidas esperando el momento justo para atacarme, pero ni siquiera eso, ¿Por qué te intereso? ¿Por lastima? No necesito tu estúpida lastima, no necesito nada de esto, yo.. .- no la deje terminar, estaba diciendo muchas idioteces, no había nadie más, no quería a nadie más, solo era ella, únicamente ella, desde el principio, me dolía saber que la habían lastimado por mi culpa, que la habían hecho huir por mi culpa, si pudiera hacerla olvidar ese mal rato, si pudiera borrar todo mi pasado y mostrarme transparente frente a ella, que pudiera ver que desde que llego a mi vida mi mundo gris se tiño de colores, carajo, me hacia sentir vulnerable, como un crio. La bese, la bese tan tiernamente como pude, esta vez no había arrebatos de pasión por poseerla, esta vez quería hacerle saber todo lo que sentía con un beso, no importaba que me juzgaran como un loco, yo solo quería que ella comprendiera que no había nadie más que ella para mí, ella correspondía a mis besos, pose una mano sobre su mejilla y con la otra la abrace por la cintura, de a poco el beso se intensifico, volviéndose húmedo, pero con calma, eran caricias entre nosotros, no arrebatos, un cumulo de éxtasis nacía en nuestras bocas, si no paraba sería cuestión de segundos los que me tomaría para desvestirla y hacerla mía, ahí sobre la hierba, me separe de ella muy despacio, sin ganas reales de hacerlo, pude percibir que ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo con dejar de besarme, después de cada beso largo dejaba uno pequeño sobre mis labios, como si se tratara de su marca.

Ven vamos a desayunar antes de que se me quede la comida.- tome su mano entre las mías y la guie hasta la fogata que yo había vuelto a encender.

Esta bien, ¿Qué preparaste?

Mmmm pues lo primero que encontré, pescado asado, hongos asados, y bayas de postre

Que bien, ¿y Ryoga?

Creo que se fue

Que lastima. – ¿Por qué preguntaba por él? Yo le hice el desayuno, yo Sali a buscarla, yo estaba frente a ella y ella preguntaba por Ryoga y todavía le causaba lastima que ese tonto no estuviera

Si quieres puedo ir por él para que desayunen juntos, total ya pasaron la noche junto ¿no?

Pues no, él solo es un amigo, es un chico sensible y caballeroso que mostro genuina amabilidad conmigo, quería agradecerle sus atenciones, eso es todo.- tomo el pescado que le ofrecía, sin voltear a verme

Ay si, ay si Ryoga, Ryoga, pues si tan caballeroso es ¿Por qué no está él aquí preparándote el desayuno preocupado por tu bien estar y estoy yo?

Supongo que te sientes culpable o me tienes lastima y por eso te sientes obligado a cuidarme, pero déjame decirte que yo puedo valerme por mi sola

Yo no te cuido por lastima, me preocupas por que, por que … vaya solo quiero que estés bien niña boba, ahora cállate y come antes de que me arrepienta por salir a buscarte y quedarme a velar tu sueño.- no dijo nada más solo sonrió y siguió comiendo en silencio, para mi toda el hambre que tenia se esfumo, ahora resulta que el bueno era Ryoga y yo solo un tipo cualquiera, ¿acaso ella sentía algo por él? ¿Por qué prefirió quedarse aquí en vez de ir con su padre? ¿había algo de lo que no me estaba dando cuenta? Debería poner más atención a estos dos cuando estén juntos. Maldición si tan solo pudiéramos hablar con elocuencia yo podría decirle lo que siento, pero que tal que ella no me corresponde, quedaría como un tonto.

Ella se levantó, camino unos pasos hacia mí y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, alce la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos sonrientes, la luz del sol contorneaba su silueta, atravesando su largo cabello, dándole un aire casi angelical, tenia las manos recargadas en sus rodillas.

Gracias por sus atenciones mi gentil caballero, me siento segura cuando estoy a tu cuidado.- Dijo y después se incorporó, dándome la espalda se dispuso a recoger lo que quedaba del campamento.- anda termina de comer, quisiera regresar al palacio, no es lo mismo dormir en el suelo que dormir en una cama con almohadas de plumas y sabanas de seda y si te parece bien podemos volver juntos.

Había algo en su tono de voz que me pareció divertido, no sé si se burlaba de mi o ella planeaba algo dentro de su mentecilla, pero con ese sencillo gesto me animo para terminar de comer de un solo bocado, la ayude a cargar las cosas de Ryoga y juntos regresamos al palacio.

Hasta aquí este capitulo, les prometo que intentare actualizar muy seguido, y que la venganza de Akane será dulce, pero lleva su tiempo, disfruten del fic, ya viene lo bueno.


	10. Chapter 10

Crónicas de un antiguo romance 10

La desesperación me hizo actuar, no planeaba hacerlo sin embargo no pude resistir por más tiempo, ya estaba harta, sentía el corazón hecho pedazos, apenas soportaba las horas que les dedicaba espiándolos, se habían vuelto una obsesión quería saber todo lo que hacían en cada minuto del día.

Seguía sin entender por qué Ranma la llevo a vivir con él, ¿Por qué le dio la habitación a lado de la suya? ¿Qué tenia ella que yo no? ¿acaso era más interesante que yo? Tenia a mis "amigas" las encargadas de la limpieza en la casa principal, las cuales me decían que al parecer no había intimidad entre ellos por las noches, ya que después de haber servido por años a la familia Saotome ellas conocían bien cuando la habitación había sido usada para actividades amorosas, sin embargo, desde que ella llego la habitación de Ranma se mantenía inmaculada.

¿Qué podía ver en ella que fuera mejor que yo? Yo ya le había dado mi cuerpo para complacerlo a su antojo, yo había compartido con él más de una vez y aun así nunca vi "ese" sentimiento reflejado en su mirada, estaba segura de que no la había tocado como a mi y aun así se veía más intimidad entre ellos que la tuvo nunca conmigo, moría de celos, yo solía saber con tan solo una única mirada de los hombres dirigida a mi cuerpo para entender que era lo que ellos buscaban en mi, pero nunca nadie me vio como él la miraba a ella.

Yo en china era una amazona, sabia pelear, dedique toda mi infancia a los entrenamientos y aprendí a recibir golpes, todos fueron dados con fuerza casi con ganas de romperme los huesos sin importar que estos fueron dados por las personas que decían quererme, pero cuando los veía a ellos entrenar, aun con toda fuerza podía ver que la cuidaba, su intención nunca fue hacerle daño, mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cada que al terminar su entrenamiento se ponían a jugar, el se comportaba como un niño, y le hacía travesuras dignas de un hombre, le tocaba el trasero, le acariciaba los pechos, le robaba un beso, ella a veces respondía con un golpe otras correspondía a las carisias, cuando entrenaban solo incluso acortaban las practicas solo para poder besarse detrás d ellos árboles, vaya que son idiotas, teniendo él el apetito de un hombre no sé cómo hacía para confirmarse con solo besos y carisias. Recordaba que ella no tenia experiencia alguna, y él parecía disfrutar enseñándole a sentir.

En más de una ocasión tuve que hacer ruidos para evitar que sus avances concluyeran en el acto, y entonces ellos se soltaban y volteaban a todos lados completamente sonrojados, él nunca se sonrojo conmigo, conmigo parecía solo alimentar su apetito y después se iba, ¿en que había fallado?, si tan solo él me volviera a ver seguro recordaría los buenos ratos que pasamos juntos y me volvería a tomar en sus brazos.

Había días en los que otro chico con una banda en la cabeza se les unía al entrenamiento, y me pude dar cuenta de que no era la única que sufría de un amor no correspondido, él la miraba igual que yo a Ranma, veía como se rompía su corazón cuando empezaban con sus "juegos", era el momento en que aquel chico desaparecía, al contrario de mi que me quedaba a ver hasta que ya no podía más.

En alguna ocasión ahogada en melancolía, le mencione a mi abuela que deseaba regresar a china, encontrar algo que hacer por allá y no volver a Japón nunca, naturalmente ella me pregunto el porqué de mi decisión y buscando consuelo le confesé mis verdaderos sentimientos, fue entonces que me recordó sobre los valores y orgullo de las amazonas y que si él era el chico del que yo me había fijado debía luchar por su atención.

No estaba convencida de seguir el consejo de mi abuela, pero había algo en lo que tenia razón, yo no podía simplemente renunciar a él así por que sí, si ya antes se había fijado en mi lo volvería a hacer. Mi abuelo prometió ayudarme a conseguir mi objetivo, ya que decía que regresar a china con alguien como él siendo su yerno sería motivo de admiración y envidia. No estoy segura de que haría mi abuela por ayudarme, pero si me había dado su palabra seguro sería algo bueno.

Tuve un par de ocasiones para acercarme a ellos, pero en ninguna lo logré siempre ocurría algo que me lo impedía, empecé a notar que había día en los que él desaparecía por completo, se me ocurrió que pudieran ser las ocasiones en las que lo había visto vagar por el palacio, pero no, nunca lo volví a encontrar en los jardines o lugares poco conocidos, él siempre estaba con ella y si no estaba era por que ni siquiera estaba en le palacio.

¿ a dónde iría cuando desaparecía?, un oscuro pensamiento atravesó mi mente como una daga, me hizo daño tan solo imaginarlo, pero el más reprochable sentimiento que guardaba en mi interior insistía en que era la mejor idea que podía llegar a tener, debía deshacerme de Akane mientras él no estuviera. Pero ¿asesinarla? ¿era esa la respuesta? No estaba exagerando, bastaría con asustarla y hacerla desaparecer, regresarla al oscuro pozo del que salió, estaba segura de que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo yo saldría ganando, la había visto mejorar día con día, pero jamás lograría igualarme.

Intente atacarla pero cada que él salía ella se apegaba a la madre de Ranma, en muchas ocasiones estaban todo el día juntas, la señora parecía fascinada con ella, la trataba como a una muñeca, le gustaba mandar a hacerle atuendos nuevos, darle clases de señoritas, cocinar, etc … todo aquello que practicamos en la escuela de señoritas, solo que ahora las clases eran impartidas por un sustituto de madre y un intento de hija, daban pena, o quizá solo era la envidia hablando, ojala yo pudiera tener esa relación con la madre del hombre que amo.

Al fin tuve la oportunidad de atacarla, por primera vez estuvo sola en el día, Ranma llevaba 4 días fuera de casa, no tardaría en volver, o actuaba ahora o tendría que ver como aumentaba el afecto que se tenían, estaba segura que no faltaba mucho para que se sinceraran entre ellos y comenzara a surgir algún tipo de relación. No estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Espere el momento perfecto para atacar, la señora Saotome estaba planeando darle una sorpresa, al parecer cumpliría años pronto y ella actuaba a escondidas de ella, por pura precaución no actúe hasta tarde, justo cuando sabía que nadie iría a buscarla.

Hice lo que pude por ahuyentarla, y tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para controlarme y no dejar escapar ese instinto que me suplicaba por derramar la sangre de la mosquita muerta de Akane, esperaba que con aquel golpe en el pecho y el beso de la muerte ella entendiera que debía alejarse, la vi partir llorando como la niña que era, ahora solo faltaba esperar a Ranma pero ¿Dónde lo vería? No podía esperarlo en su recamara, podían descubrirme ahí, decidí esperarlo al único sitio donde estaba segura que acudiría tarde o temprano, la habitación de Akane, me quede ahí hurgando entre sus cosas, vaya si que la mimaban en aquella casa, tenía muchas baratijas de otras regiones como aretes, perfumes, anillos, brazaletes, vestidos, kimonos y un gran etc… me puse a reflexionar un poco, ¿sería posible que cada que Ranma desaparecía era por que iba de viaje a esos lugares y le traía obsequios? Por la manera en que ella los guardaba, con tanto recelo pareciera que sí.

Me probé un poco de su ropa, no me quedo, obviamente yo tenia más pecho, pero ella me ganaba en las caderas, por la cintura la parecer ya estábamos parejas en comparación a la ultima vez que la vi, ya era poseedora de una fina cintura.

Como quería que Ranma me viera como a ella, quería que me pusiera la atención que le ponía a ella, quería sentir que me hiciera el amor y no solo me usara, ¿y si yo lucia como ella? ¿Se fijaría en mi? Me solté el cabello, calenté el agua de la tina, y me introduje en ella, esencia de vainilla, todo en aquella habitación olía a eso, era de esperarse las niñas inocentes huelen dulce, las mujeres como yo poseemos un olor inolvidable, el mío era el de las rosas. Pensé en que mi mejor opción sería peinarme como ella, actuar como ella, incluso acercarme a su madre para agradarle como ella, solo el tiempo me hará justicia y tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta de que la mejor mujer para hacerla su esposa soy yo.

Mi plan fracaso, él me vio con odio, casi con asco, no podía soportar que me tratara peor que aun perro, en cuanto él se fue tome mi ropa y Sali de ahí, apenas llegue a casa me encerré, esa noche no deseaba ver a nadie, los estragos de aquella humillación se marcaban en todo mi rostro, mi abuela desde afuera de la recamara me prometió de nuevo que haría algo para ayudarme, creo que ya nadie podrá hacerlo, él me odia, si él no quiere estar conmigo ¿Cómo haré para estar con él? ¿es que acaso mi abuela sabia algo que yo no? ¿Qué hará para convencerlo de casarse conmigo?

No se que estuviera pensando hacer mi abuela, pero definitivamente sonaba segura, en ese preciso instante me prometí no volver a llorar por ningún hombre nunca más, te juro Ranma Saotome tú serás mío pase lo que pase, tú serás mío.


	11. Chapter 11

Crónicas de un antiguo romance 11

¡Mujeres! ¿en que momento se volvieron tan complicadas? Me alegraba de que Akane decidiera volver a casa conmigo, por un momento tuve miedo de perderla, no sé que ocurrió entre ella y Xianpu obviamente debía averiguarlo y obligaría a esa loca a pedirle perdón a Akane.

Casi no hablamos de regreso a casa estaba sumergido en mis propios pensamientos, se que la quiero, no, no solo la quiero, ella a logrado meterse en mi cabeza, en mi corazón y en mi alma, necesitaba hacerla feliz, quería verla sonreír por siempre, me prometí que pasara lo que pasara la haría feliz, pero ¿ella querría ser feliz a mi lado? Debo aceptar que por primera vez tuve celos de Ryoga ¿Por qué se fue con él? Los había visto interactuar entre ellos, parecía que se tenían confianza, incluso ella era muy amable con él. En los entrenamientos cuando yo me burlaba de ella por algo que no sabia hacer ella se molestaba y entonces él actuaba con mucha paciencia y le enseñaba de nuevo, ahora que lo pienso, eso también me ponía celoso, no me agradaba del todo verlos tan amables ¿me estarían ocultando algo, habrá algo entre ellos? La vi por el rabillo del ojo, sonreía con los labios, pero en sus ojos parecía estar planeando algo "malo" ¿en que estaría pensando? O ¿en quién? ¿Qué paso anoche entre estos dos antes de que yo llegara?

¿en que piensas?

Nada en especial

¿segura?

Vaya que eres metiche, ya dije que nada

No te creo, estas planeando algo

Jaja ay Ranma ¿ya me conoces tanto que sabes que estoy planeando algo?

Supongo que aprendí a leerte un poco

Después de eso tomo mi mano, una corriente de energía me asalto por sorpresa, ¡me tomo la mano! Anduvimos lo poco que quedaba del camino así, sujetos por las manos. Al llegar mi madre estaba recorriendo los jardines en compañía de dos chicas a las cuales despidió apenas nos vio.

Vaya si parece que mi pareja favorita acaba de llegar, no los vi anoche a la hora de la cena ¿será que no estaban aquí?

Lo siento señora Nodoka fue mi culpa, quise practicar unas cosas antes de que Ranma llegara y Sali sin avisar

Y como es mi hijo de preocupón seguro salió a buscarte, capaz de ir al fin del mundo con tal de encontrarte. – Akane sonrío y afirmo con la cabeza, acto seguido soltó mi mano, pero la tibieza que dejo sobre ella se mantuvo ahí

Oye que es una niña boba, dime tú no te preocuparías si sabes que esta afuera ella sola sin protección alguna

Pero ella sabe cuidarse sola

¿Dónde esta mi padre?

Adentro con Ryoga, creo que están por salir, Akane dime ¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Mmmm supongo que los narcisos

Perfecto

¿Por qué?

Ah por nada, mera curiosidad.- Akane volteo a verme y se alzó de hombros

Vamos adentro, hay algo que quiero enseñarte, con permiso madre

Hijo en cuanto te desocupes búscame hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. – asentí con la cabeza y le di un leve empujón a Akane para que empezara a caminar

La lleve a su recamara, estaba recogida, al parecer las chicas que se encargan de eso ya habían entrado a limpiar su estancia, el kimono que compre para ella seguía sobre la cama. Lo tomé y se lo mostré.

¿Es para mí?

No, quería que me dieras tu opinión, quiero usarlo en dos días.- me giro los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.- anda pruébatelo .- lo agarro con ambas manos y se lo sobrepuso, giro con el, alzo la vista, nuestros ojos se encontraron

¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

No pienso ir a ningún lado sin antes verte usándolo

Pero cierra los ojos en lo que cambio.- me senté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, lucia tierna cuando tenia esos arranques de timidez.

Listo ¿qué tal me veo? .- abrí los ojos y la vi como si fuera la primera vez, lucia estupenda, justo como la imagine, ella se veía frente al espejo, alisando la parte delantera del kimono, me acerque a ella por la espalda, le solté el cabello y sonreí al espejo encontrándome con su mirada.

Luces bonita con el cabello suelto y más cuando sonríes.- su fino cuello me llamaba como la luz a las luciérnagas, sin pretenderlo ni pensarlo, me deje llevar, deposite un cálido beso debajo de su oreja, la sentí estremecerse, un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios, invitándome a seguir, como me gustaba su cuerpo, simplemente perfecto, subí mis manos a sus pechos aprisionándolos y comencé un recorrido de besos por su cuello, ella se giro y vio directo a mis ojos, buscando algo, paso su mano detrás de mi cabeza y me acerco a sus labios, empezamos una ligera danza con nuestras lenguas, la tome por la cintura atrayéndola a mí, la sentía tan frágil, sé que no había dejado de pensar en ese "algo" que la perturbaba y la hacía vulnerable.

Quería hacerla sentir mejor, empecé a caminar hacia la cama, con ella siguiéndome, la detuve frente al dosel, dándome la espalda y di a la tarea de retirar la parte superior del kimono, pronto sus hombros quedaron desnudos, los acariciaba apenas con las yemas de los dedos, lamí su cuello justo en la parte media, mis manos acariciaban su abdomen queriendo abrir por completo su ropa, la primer capa del kimono cayó al suelo, dejándola en un fino camisón, temblaba como hoja, imposible que fuera por frio, ¿serian nervios? ¿tendría tanta prisa como yo de hacer el amor? ¿Qué la hacia temblar? Detuve los besos, y gemí en su oído, diciendo muy por debajo lo mucho que me atraía, las ganas que tenia de hacerla mía, por toda respuesta ella arrimo su trasero a mi entrepierna, era toda la invitación que necesitaba, prácticamente arranque lo que quedaba de ropa, la cargue con prisa y deposite sobre la cama, no había tiempo para otra cosa, quería ahogarme en su cuerpo, reclamarlo mío, bese sus labios de forma apasionada con prisa, ella intento sujetar mi cabeza y besarme de manera pausada, no podía contenerme, y baje a sus pechos, succionando su pezón derecho, y masajeando con la mano el otro, estaba enloqueciendo, junte ambos senos en medio de su pecho y los lamí, ella arqueo la espalda pegando sus nalgas al colchón y separando las piernas, baje mi mano a su entrepierna, se sentía caliente y húmeda, lista para recibirme, metí un dedo en mi boca empapándolo de saliva y lo introduje en ella, ahogo un grito cubriéndose la boca con la mano, de inmediato la sentí apretarme, jugué un poco ahí metiendo y sacando mi dedo, besando sus labios de nuevo, necesitaba más, volví a sacarlo esta vez lleve dos dedos a su boca y los pase en su lengua, cuando los percibí lo suficientemente mojados los introduje nuevamente en su vagina, antes de que pudiera gritar me abalance en su boca lamiendo su lengua con la mía, maravilloso, su sabor estaba presente, saque mi miembro duro del pantalón listo para embestirla, me coloque en medio de sus piernas alce la vista buscando sus ojos y entonces la vi bien, toda su piel estaba roja y caliente, su cuerpo estaba listo para mí, pero definitivamente su mente estaba en otro lado, tenia los ojos tan apretados que sus lagrimas se quedaban atrapadas en sus pestañas, no me di cuenta cuando fue que empezó a morder su labio inferior, pero prácticamente ya lo tenía blanco como queriendo concentrar el dolor en una sola región.

Me detuve de inmediato, la vi tratar de recuperar el aliento, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmico, seguía sin abrir los ojos, me deslice a un lado de ella y me recosté acariciando sus mejillas, tome su mano, deposite un beso, luego dos.

Perdón te hice daño

No, no es eso, es que…- guando silencio y se giró dándome la espalda y de paso una espectacular vista de su trasero

¿Qué pasa?

Es que siempre creí que al hombre al que me entregara sería por amor no solo por deseo y, y yo deseo con tantas fuerzas que me tomes, te quiero dentro de mí, quiero ser tuya, pero no se que es lo que sientes por mí, yo se lo que siento, pero y ¿si no es reciproco? Me estaría equivocando

Yo amo que quieras entregarte a mí, adoro verte reír, disfruto de entrenar contigo, atesoro todo el tiempo que compartimos juntos y no solo eso, creo que no me disgustas.- le dije en tono burlón, a lo que respondió con un puñetazo en mi estomago sin voltear a verme.

Es que tú ya tienes experiencia y sabes que hacer, en cambio yo, me asusta, lo disfruto, me enloquece, pero no se que hacer, no quiero que te desilusiones o te aburras de estar conmigo

Esta bien, basta, no pasara nada de eso, haremos esto, por hoy hasta aquí llegamos, ¿te gusto? A mi si, lo disfrute muchísimo, pero podemos ir más despacio, para que aprendas a sentir, te puedo enseñar que me gusta a mí y podemos juntos disfrutarlo ¿Qué te parece?

Me parece bien, muy bien.- entonces volteo a verme con una espectacular sonrisa, sus mejillas seguían coloradas.- aparte no se me hace justo que mi primera vez este yo completamente desnuda y tú no te hayas quitado nada, ni los zapatos

Jajajajaja ay tonta de que te preocupas.- me levante de un salto de su cama, si seguía ahí terminaría violándola.- te dejo sola debo ir a ver que es lo que quiere mi madre.- volví a acercarme a ella y bese su nariz.- gracias por dejarme ser el primero, te prometo que lo vas a disfrutar

Sali de su habitación con tremenda erección, y aun que era incomodo andar con ella valía la pena seguir los pasos cortos o agigantados que Akane quisiera dar, antes de bajar con mi madre debía pasar al baño. Encontré a mi madre en su recamara, estaba con Akari y otras dos chicas

Dime má ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

Nada cariño, es solo que Akane cumpleaños en dos días ¿lo sabias?

Claro que lo se

Si claro tú sabes todo de ella ¿verdad chicas? .- las muchachas que estaban con ella se rieron, me recargue en la pared y me cruce de brazos

¿Qué paso?

¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Akane?

Le gusta el curri y disfruta mucho de los panes chinos

¿Qué color es su favorito?

Supongo que el azul, aunque le queda muy bien el amarillo

Aja y por último, si organizamos una fiesta sorpresa para ella ¿a quién deberíamos invitar?

Mmmm no tiene muchos amigos, y su familia cree que esta lejos, si los invitamos la meteríamos en problemas, asumo que por el momento somos su familia, amigos, maestros y todo lo que tiene

Vaya y dices que no sabes todo sobre ella, pues ya escucharon chicas, aun que sea una fiesta pequeña debe ser magnifica, Akari he visto que Akane a creado lazos con algunos de ustedes y ustedes son prácticamente de la familia, ayúdame a planear esto y sean mis invitados ¿te parece bien?

Sería un placer señora Saotome, con mucho gusto

Así que era eso, me alegraba saber que mi madre se tomaba tantas molestias por mi chica, ¿podía llamarla así? Mi chica, se que no aclaramos el termino, pero bueno ella lo dijo no se entregaría a alguien que no ama y yo se lo que siento por ella, tal vez no hiciera falta ponerle nombre bastaba con que ambos lo supusiéramos, sí.

Estuve todo el resto del día en mi recamara, no podía dejar de pensarla e imaginarla desnuda tendida bajo de mí y cada que lo hacía tenia una erección, así que opte por no salir, mi padre se había ido con Ryoga no dijeron nada más, no tendría problemas, mi madre con su "sorpresa" estuvo ocupada todo el día y Akane no estuvo en su recamara, se que no había salido del palacio, pues había dejado en claro a los guardias que la próxima vez que la vean salir me informaran de inmediato y que no olvidaran seguirla, supongo que se entretuvo en algún lugar.

Al llegar la noche mi madre nos mando a llamar para la cena, el viejo no había regresado, antes de bajar pase por ella a su recamara, no se que estuviera haciendo, pero tardo en abrirme la puerta, salió ruborizada, apenas me vio en el marco de la puerta y me jalo al interior, me estampo de espalda a la puerta y me beso muy intranquila, muy inquieta como cereza en el pastel mordió mi labio, esta chica nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, entonces giro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió empujándome en el acto, salió al pasillo extendió su mano y dijo "¿vienes?" en mi mente solo surgió la idea de decirle no mejor regresa al interior y terminemos lo que iniciamos, pero en vez de eso la seguí.

Fue una cena tranquila, mi madre menciono algo de que pondría a unas chicas a su disposición para que le ayudaran en sus cosas, cosas de chicas, ella le dijo que tenia en mente a alguien, peor que después le daría los detalles, al momento del postre vi a Xianpu, recordé que me debía una par de explicaciones y no lo dejaría pasar.


	12. Chapter 12

Crónicas de un antiguo romance 12

Los chicos creen que pueden ocultar sus sentimientos, como si fuera tan fácil, mi hijo nunca suspira, jamás ve a nadie a los ojos, es un hombre varonil, rudo, experto en artes marciales, pero aun es un crio que no sabe comprender lo que dicta su corazón, es un chico que todavía mide el valor de un hombre con los puños, imposible pensar en emociones "románticas", por lo que, ver cómo actúa frente a esta chica conmueve mi corazón, no es de extrañarse que sea tan torpe, su padre es igual a una roca demostrando cariño y es él más oportunista de los hombres oportunistas. ¡ha si tuviera la oportunidad! Como me gustaría ver a mi hijo feliz junto a una gran mujer como lo es Akane se ven tan bien juntos, crecen, se motivan, se siente el apoyo y lo más enternecedor de todo es que ambos son tan necios y orgullosos que aun que se les note a kilómetros ellos seguirán negando sus sentimientos.

Justo por eso me he dado a la tarea de organizar una fiesta, que mejor, que el cumpleaños de Akane si ellos llegarán a terminar juntos para siempre. Puede que, ella nunca aprenda a cocinar, pero para que lo va a necesitar si viviendo bajo nuestro techo tendrán quien les cocine; no necesitara aprender nada más ni hacer nada que no sea darme nietos.

Sí, necesitaban una ayudita para acercarse, tendría que darles un empujoncito, tal y como sospeche, mi hijo me dio todos los datos que necesitaba para organizar la fiesta, es una lástima que no podamos invitar a su familia, como me gustaría conocer a su padre y a sus hermanas, como me gustaría por fin pactar algo entre las familias, no tenia del todo claro porque ella estaba alejada de su familia, aunque claro, sabia un par de cosas.

1 su madre había fallecido cuando ella era una niña, a su crianza le falto el toque femenino.

2 vivía sola con su padre, su hermana mayor se casó con un médico y vivían lejos de ellos, la siguiente hermana, viva lejos de casa por su trabajo, lo que hacía que Akane se viera obligada a contraer matrimonio si es que no quería deshonrar a su familia, pero ella había optado por hacerse cargo de su padre y de su pequeño negocio familiar, pobrecilla tenía mucho peso sobre su espalda.

3 y más importante, era soltera y completamente casadera, que importa si no logro hablar con su padre antes, lo correcto sería pedir su mano, pero para la edad que ella esta por cumplir seguro que termino haciéndole un favor, no había nada más que pensar, las cosas se harían porque yo lo decía y punto.

En realidad, no tuve ningún problema para organizarle su fiesta sorpresa, es más, mi hijo me ayudo regalándole un hermoso kimono, que, para el buen observador, era una clara proposición. Vaya kimono más hermoso, blanco con bordado en hilo de oro, ella lucia radiante.

Pasaron toda la velada juntos, no hubo nadie que pudiera separarlos, sus rostros enrojecidos eran la viva imagen del enamoramiento, me provocaron ese extraño sentimiento de adolescente celosa, ojalá yo también hubiera gozado de vivir con la misma libertad de amar y ser correspondida; pero no, lo mío había sido un matrimonio arreglado, aunque claro, con el tiempo aprendí a amar a mi esposo e incluso admirarlo.

En cambio, lo de ellos era genuino, desde el primer vistazo cualquiera podría notar que en ellos existía una complicidad única, solo las personas que saben amar sabrían reconocer sus gestos.

Hubo un pequeño altercado, una joven de extraño cabello morado se acerco a mi hijo, aprovechando el único minuto que paso lejos de su Akane, no sé bien de que pudieran estar hablando, pero él la tomo por el brazo y prácticamente la arrastro fuera del salón, se escucho lo fuerte que alzo la voz y después entro solo. Ojalá hubiera prestado más atención a aquella chica, ojalá no la hubiera perdido de vista nunca, si tan solo me hubiera percatado de que estuvo trabajando en mi casa, no la hubiera dejado salir nunca de la cocina. Ese primer día que la vi, fue el primer día del final de todo.

Al regresar al salón el semblante de mi hijo se veía totalmente afectado, quise acercarme a él, pero de inmediato vislumbro a Akane y la llevo lejos de todos, tomándola de la cintura la guio a los jardines, tuve que esperar para poder hablar con él, mientras tanto, pude ver a una anciana acercarse a mi marido, intercambiaron un par de palabras y después se fueron al despacho privado de él. Como no estaba ningún anfitrión de la fiesta tuve que estar al pendiente d ellos invitados, no podía ir detrás de nadie, ni modo de dejarlos solos. Al poco rato…

Mi hijo volvió sujetando la mano de Akane, ella traía los labios hinchados, se veía que el kimono estaba flojo, seguro se escondieron en el jardín para hacer picardías, en cuanto me visualizo, movió sus labios lento para que pudiera leerlos, me dijo: "es ella, ella será mi esposa". No pude contener la emoción que sentí en ese momento, creo que salte de felicidad, unas pocas lagrimas se aglomeraron en mis ojos, quise correr y abrazarlos, me estaban haciendo la mujer la feliz de todo Japón, ya podía ver los hermosos nietos que me darían.

Debía hablar con mi esposo, debíamos encontrar la manera de localizar al padre de Akane, estaba tan ilusionada, al fin mi hijo sentaría cabeza, sería un hombre entre hombres y tendría a la mejor mujer como compañera de vida, todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no hicieron otra cosa que no fuera crecer, definitivamente ella era la pareja ideal de mi muchacho, no había forma de equivocarnos, además a mi marido le urgía que mi hijo empezara a dejar descendencia, no le importaba si él se casaba amando a su pareja o no, lo que buscaba, lo único que buscaba era continuar con nuestro legado, pues que mejor que Akane para eso, era una mujer fuerte, valiente, hermosa, nada nos faltaría con ella.

Esos eran los planes que se conjugaron en mi cabeza, es una lastima que nunca pude verlos concretados.

En medio de la fiesta deje a mi hijo en compañía de quien yo quería que desposara, corrí a buscar a mi esposo para poder hacer el anuncio juntos, si puede que fuese algo precipitado, pero de verdad que tanta felicidad debía compartirse.

Llegue a su estudio, las luces estaban apagadas lo cual me pareció extraño, estoy segura de haberlo visto entrar con aquella extraña anciana, ¿de donde la conozco? Estoy segura de que la he visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?, fue entonces que reconocí el humo de la pipa, alguien estaba fumando cerca, entre más a aquella habitación, acercándome al balcón, los dos hablaban muy bajo, casi imperceptible. El ambiente a su alrededor era tenso, la luz de luna me dejo ver que mi marido transpiraba, acaso se le veía ¿nervioso?, no sabía si quería moverme y hacerme notar o esperar, tal vez era más importante escuchar de que hablaban antes de descubrirme.

No supe que pensar o como actuar, aquella anciana me invito a salir de mi escondite y hablar con Genma ella simplemente se fue. Lo siguiente que supe cambio nuestras vidas para siempre.

Volví derramado lágrimas, es tan extraño, hace tan solo unos minutos no daba crédito a tanta felicidad y ahora, volvía a aquel salón lleno de rostros alegres, unidos y deseando la mayor felicidad para aquella chica, esa chica a la que ya amaba como a una hija, me obligué a sonreír, debía, no, le debía por lo menos una noche de entero gozo, sabía que después de aquella noche las decisiones que se tomarían terminarían afectándola a ella también, ojala llegue a perdonarnos, ojala no destruyamos su vida. Gire mi rostro buscando consuelo en la mirada de mi marido, pero él, como siempre, no se percató de los ánimos a su alrededor, no, él era egoísta, si no lo afectaba directamente, no lograba ponerse en el lugar del otro, obligándolo a pasar por alto lo que los demás sintieran; alargue mi brazo para poder tomar su mano e interrumpir su andar, estaba dispuesto a ir de inmediato con mi hijo y hablar con él sobre sus deberes como digno representante Saotome no le di oportunidad de estropear la fiesta.

Déjalos, deja que por lo menos hoy disfruten de la fiesta, déjalos amarse si así lo quieren, tan solo por hoy déjalos vivir a su manera, ya mañana hablaras con él. – las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, había tantas que quería decir, quería soltar mil maldiciones, cuestionar las decisiones de mi esposo, quería gritar, advertirles a los chicos, pero no debía, una mujer jamás debía entrometerse en los temas que solo a los hombres les concernían, cubrí mis labios con los dedos de ambas manos y traté de serenarme.

Así era la vida: se compone por dos cosas esenciales, sueños y hechos, para lograr hacer algo debes soñarlo primero, pero nadie te advierte que los sueños son tan frágiles como los dientes de león, solo hace falta soplar cerca de ellos para destruirlos.

El resto de la velada sufrí en silencio por mi hijo, como madre lo único que deseas es verlo feliz, yo en ese momento lo vi tan feliz como nunca, era ella su compañera ideal, ella lo complementaba y aun que mi hijo nunca lo dijo en voz alta, yo sabía cuanto la amaba. ojalá me equivoque y no sea eso, ojalá solo sean sus deseos carnales, para que no sufra por su separación, ojalá, ojalá … ojalá algún día nos perdone el decidir su futuro en vez de hacerlo él.


	13. Chapter 13

Crónicas de un antiguo romance 13

Desde su regreso y mi "búsqueda" logre sentir lo importante que era para él, ¿será posible que él sienta lo mismo que yo? ¿todo está en mi cabeza?

Lo sentía en su mirada, tocaba hasta el alma y sus besos ¡oh, Dios sus benditos besos! Más dulces que la miel, encendían mi cuerpo desde la punta de la lengua hasta mis entrañas, cada que estaba cerca de él me sentía como un brote de bambú, lista para todo lo que la vida pudiera darme, pero dispuesta a sacrificarme con tal de saciar su hambre, sin mencionar que yo misma estaba famélica de él.

Lo necesitaba y no podía seguir negándolo, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos entregarme por completo a su ser, que importaban las reglas, las normas, la moral, el honor y todo lo demás, lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran esas malditas ganas de encerrarme con él en su alcoba y no salir hasta desfallecer; no solo por la incontrolable necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mí, no, si no, porque quería dejarle claro que renunciaría a todo por él, estaba completamente a su merced, me entregaría a él en cuerpo y alma, me fundiría con él hasta volvernos uno solo, mi amor era tan infinito como el universo mismo, no bastaban las estrellas para contar todos los te amo que quería darle.

No tenia idea de como pedirle que me amara con la misma intensidad, ¿esas cosas se piden? No tenia idea de nada y lo peor es que tampoco tenía con quien hablar; ojalá me hubiera enamorado antes de conocerlo, así tendría una forma de "medir" mis sentimientos, en cambio podía asegurar que estos nuevos sentimientos me consumían desde adentro. Necesitaba consejos tal vez una amiga, en algún punto de mi vida pude haber apostado por Xianpu, ella era la indicada, tenía más visión que yo en el arte amatorio, pero digamos que nuestro reencuentro no fue lo que se podría decir "amistoso".

Un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras estaba recostada en la tina del baño, me sentía extraña, estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta y no depender de nadie y ahora me sentía perdida sin él cerca de mí.

¿En qué tanto piensas Akane?- pregunto Akari del otro lado del biombo, ella era una chica agradable, hasta hace poco nos relacionábamos con apenas unas pocas palabras de cortesía, pero la madre de Ranma había insistido en dejarla a mi lado como compañía, si había algo que yo llegara a necesitar debía dirigirme a ella.

¿eh? En nada en realidad- dije distraídamente, no sabia que tanta confianza debía tenerle, apenas la conocía y aunque se veía su genuina buena voluntad con todo lo que hacía, me parecía de mal gusto explayarme con mis "tonterías" a alguien que apenas conocía.

Entre tanto suspiro te dejaras escapar la vida entera, ¿quieres que enjabone tu espalda?- asomo la cabeza

No es necesario- dije hundiéndome en la tina, me sorprendió lo rápido que apareció de un momento a otro, pero poco le importo, antes de terminar de hablar ya estaba detrás de mi remojando el paño con aceite de rosas listo para pasarlo por mi espalda.

¿Sabes que cada suspiro es un grito de tu alma llamando al ser amado?, si él suspira tanto como tú puedes estar tranquila, eso significa que te ama igual.

Fue así como comenzó nuestra conversación y de alguna manera entre el baño y la recamara termine contándole todo, TODO, vaya que hasta le hable de Shinnosuke, de mi infancia, mis padres, hermanas, Ranma, Xianpu, todo, un hubo secreto que guardara, pasamos prácticamente la tarde juntas, ella escuchando y yo descosiendo mi alma. Para cuando termine ya habíamos recorrido todo el palacio y la tarde comenzaba a teñirse de naranja.

Tú tranquila Akane se de buena fuente que el joven Saotome también está interesado en ti, de eso no hay duda.

Quiero pensar que si

Es que es un hecho, tan cierto como el aire que respiras, pero debo advertirte algo- de repente su semblante cambio, su mirada se tornó sombría- su familia aparenta ser la más agradable, pero en el fondo yo no se que pensar de ellos, digo, nunca me han tratado mal, ni nada es solo que hay cosas de los Saotome que no sabemos, nadie sabe y es mejor no saber, así que si te vas a lanzar en una campaña para conquistar al amor de tu vida -inexplicablemente su semblante cambio de nuevo, parecía salirle llamas por los ojos y apretaba el puño dirigido al cielo- debes darlo todo, da el todo por el todo y no te conformes con menos, solo hazme un favor, si las cosas no resultan como esperas huye, vete lejos y no sufras, me agradas, me agradaste desde la primera vez que te vi y más allá de ser tu compañera quisiera ser tu amiga y yo cuido de mis amigos, así que eso es todo.- guardamos silencio sopesando lo que acababa de decir, yo sabia que aquella familia debía tener sus propios secretos, pero ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Algún día me enteraría de todos? Y si resultaba ser que si ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No podían ser tan malos.

El regreso a mi habitación fue silencioso, meditaba las palabras de mi nueva amiga lo que me recordó.

Akari- la llame y gire a verla tomándola de las manos- me harías muy feliz si nos volvemos amigas. - ella solo sonrió y me empujo dentro de la recamara.

Bien oficialmente somos amigas, ahora cuéntame, ¿qué tan lejos has llegado con él? -pregunto ruborizándose.

¿Qué tan lejos había llegado con él?, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, obvio no revelaría todas mis intimidades con una chica que apenas empezaba a ser mi amiga, pero por alguna estúpida razón no puedo parar mi lengua y me desahogo con ella, le cuento todo, sufriendo de ataques de risa, sonrojos y demás, la escucho, parece ser que soy la única chica sobre la faz de la tierra que no tiene idea de lo que hace con un chico o como tratar a un chico.

Ella me confiesa que esta enamorada del amigo de Ranma un chico de pañoleta en la cabeza, rara vez se deja ver por el palacio, pero ella lo ve, ella ve todo y sabe todo lo que ocurre dentro y fuera del palacio, por su forma de hablar podría apostar que se ven frecuentemente, incluso podría asegurar que fuera del palacio, menciona detalles que me parecen casi fuera de lugar, como "ver su genuino interés por los demás" "saberse cuidada por él" ¿a qué se refiere con eso?, vaya yo misma se que Ryoga es la clase de chico que se preocupa por los demás, pero ella habla de él como si se tratara de un profeta, tal vez solo imagino cosas. Aunque conto una anécdota difícil de olvidar.

"en alguna misión de la que no te puedo hablar, un chico salió herido, casi pierde la vida, fue gracias a Ryoga que logramos mantenerlo estable hasta que un medico pudo curar sus heridas, Ryoga es sencillamente genial, es tan fiel a sus principios que deja de lado el honor de su trabajo por no fallarle a los que más lo necesitan"

¿misiones? ¿Que podría saber Akari de las misiones de Ranma y Ryoga? Yo sabia muy poco de eso, ellos por periodos de tiempo de repente se ausentaban, sabia que Ryoga estaba fuera por más tiempo que Ranma, pero ¿por qué Akari una empleada del palacio estaría al tanto de esas cosas?, tal vez la respuesta es más sencilla de lo que mi necia cabeza quiere pensar, es casi imposible imaginar que hay más secretos de los que ya se, claro es imposible, seguro ella esta tan al pendiente de todo por que esta enamorada y como buena enamorada esta al tanto de los detalles, no obstante, ¿porque habla como si ella estuviera presente en esos momentos? .

Deje de divagar en esas locuras, era un callejón sin salida, no llegaría a nada pensando locuras, volví a prestar atención a Akari, estaba sacando mi ropa para la cena, desde que la señora Saotome la había asignado para hacerme compañía, ella se encargaba de todo por mi, me estaban malcriando, yo me dejaba consentir.

¿por que sacas ese? – le pregunte al ver que tendía sobre la cama el kimono que hace poco me había regalado Ranma

¿es especial no? te lo regalo el joven Saotome- dijo alzando la ceja

Bueno si, pero es solo una cena, nada especial

En eso te equivocas, la señora Saotome esta enterada de que es tu cumpleaños y a pedido a todas las cocineras que te hicieran un banquete en tu honor, me parece apropiado que vistas adecuadamente para la ocasión-

¡Mi cumpleaños! Lo había olvidado por completo, me ataco la melancolía, hace más de medio año que no estoy en casa, que no se de mi familia, hace medio año que no los veo.

Anda ya no pongas esa cara, arréglate, ya deben estar esperándote

Ella me vistió y arreglo el cabello, en cuanto al maquillaje le pedí que no lo hiciera, odiaba maquillarme tanto, por lo que solo rizo mis pestañas y le dio un poco de color a mis labios.

Si vas a amarlo, amalo con todo el corazón, entrégaselo sin límites, deja que se sienta protegido entre tus brazos, deseado por tu cuerpo, amado entre tus piernas, no tengas miedo, créeme lo he visto en sus ojos, él te ama.

¿de que hablas? – dije con un serio rubor en las mejillas

¡Anda ya!, es el mejor consejo que puedo darte, tú sabrás si lo tomas o no, pero te diré una ultima cosa, solo tenemos esta vida, si no aprovechas ahora quien sabe si lo puedas hacer después. - me guiño el ojo y abrió la puerta de la recamara.

Ahí estaba él, esperándome en la entrada, ¿ya tenían esto planeado? Había amarrado su cabello en un chongo alto, como aquel que usan los hombres importantes en reuniones importantes, me sonreía satisfecho con lo que le ofrecía.

¿contento de verme usando este kimono?

Completamente enloquecido, luces perfecta- se inclino un poco para besar mi frente, percibí la electricidad que emanaba de su cuerpo, su pulcro aroma, quería besarlo, me pare en las puntas de mis pies para poder estar más a su altura junte mi mejilla con la suya y deje escapar el aire que retenían mis pulmones, él se permaneció estático, mordí mi labio inferior en un ademan por humedecer mis labios, recorrí el suave camino de su mejilla a sus labios y empecé a besarlo, daba pequeños besos por sus labios, hasta que me capturo con su mirada, empecé a cerrar los ojos, esperando a sentir su contacto, el cual fue posesivo desde el principio, su lengua clamaba por entrar en mi boca, mis labios se abrieron dejándolo pasar, puede sentir la humedad de su saliva, como era presa de él, me parecía elevarme con él, era algo tan nuestro, como si supiéramos que nos pertenecíamos uno al otro. De pronto paró.

No podemos seguir así, nos esperan abajo

Y ¿Qué quieres hacer?

¿yo? Coger, encerrarte y ya no bajar, pero mi madre se esforzó para hacer la cena en tu honor ¿bajamos?

Esta bien, pero antes dame un ultimo beso, quiero un buen beso, porque será el último que reciba siendo una niña, esta noche- baje la mirada, la pena estaba por ganarme, ya había tomada una decisión, no me retractaría ahora, tome la manga de su ropa aferrándome a ella para no caer y viendo hacia abajo con la voz más clara que pude emitir- esta noche quiero ser tuya- alcé la vista para poder verlo- Ranma quiero que esta noche me hagas tuya.

Sus ojos volaron de un lado a otro, parecía no haber entendido lo que le pedía, su sonrisa se ensancho, me tomo por la cintura con un brazo y con su otra mano empezó a pasearla por todo mi cabello.

Yo creo que esa es una cuestión más bien espiritual, no una mera calentura, nada me haría más feliz que hundirme en ti Akane te lo juro, pero no quiero que lo hagas solo porque sí, porque te has dado cuenta de como me pones, o porque percibes húmedas tus pantaletas, quiero hacerte el amor, toda la noche, pero justo como en alguna ocasión tú lo dijiste, quiero que sea reciproco …

Eso es justo lo que quiero, yo también quiero hacerte el amor.-

Sellamos el pacto con mi último beso "inocente", no había más que decir, estaba lista, confiaba en él, sé que después de entregarme a él no me abandonara, sé que no son solo las "ganas" que nos tenemos, no sé qué nos depare el futuro, pero estaremos juntos, de eso estoy segura.

Al llegar al salón ya nos esperaban sus padres, junto con los pocos amigos que había hecho desde que llegue al palacio, la cena estuvo maravillosa, adornaron todo el salón con mis flores preferidas, estaban todos, me hubiera gustado ver a Ryoga pero supongo que estaba ocupado aquella noche, si tan solo estuvieran mis hermanas y mi padre este sería mi mejor cumpleaños.

Todo me daba vueltas, sin haber ingerido una gota de sake me sentía flotando en las nubes, ¿es real? ¿una persona como yo, realmente puede ser tan feliz? En ningún momento de la noche Ranma se me despegaba, estábamos juntos, por fin podía sentir ese lazo que nos unía, era un amor tan puro y sincero el que nos rodeaba que nada ni nadie sería capaz de romperlo jamás, por fin me daba cuenta, yo era feliz y al fin tenia a alguien con quien compartirlo. Era algo completamente nuestro, como si todos a nuestro alrededor estuvieran cubiertos por niebla y solo pudiéramos vernos, no había nadie más, solo él.

Supongo que por andar flotando en mi propia nube de felicidad no me percate de Akari quien insistía en llamar mi atención, ella junto con Sayuri y Yuka alagaban la buena pareja que hacíamos juntos, tan solo confirmaban lo que para mis adentros ya no era un secreto, estábamos enamorados. Nuestra pequeña charla no duro ni 10 minutos, pero por primera vez en la noche no sentí el agradable calor que expedía la mano de Ranma junto a la mía. Recorrí el salón con la mirada, no lograba verlo, empecé a andar tratando de encontrarlo, por extraño que parezca un brote de angustia se instaló en mi corazón.

De pronto al pasar por la puerta que daba al jardín pude sentir su fuerte agarre a mi cintura, sin darme tiempo, siquiera, de procesarlo, me arrastro hasta el jardín.

Con arrebato besaba mis labios, su desesperación era palpable, pero también había ¿miedo? ¿Era eso lo que me transmitía con su forma de besarme? Algo no estaba bien, era obvio, no era el hambre por amarnos lo que le provocaba besarme así, no, era algo más, estaba bajando la parte superior de mi kimono, sus manos estaban sudando, necesitaba detenerlo, su mirada permanencia oculta, por alguna razón no quería verme a los ojos, no es como si le insistiera a verme, pero sabia que algo no estaba bien con él.

Basta Ranma, aguarda, ¿qué pasa? – pregunte tratando de apartarme un poco.

No pasa nada, ven acá- respondió hundiendo su rostro en mis pechos y tratando de alzar la parte baja del kimono

No, no espera, así no, no podemos, cualquiera podría vernos- claro que tenia todas las ganas del mundo de que me besara, pero no así

Perdón, tienes razón- se separo dos pasos de mi y se giró dándome la espalda, momento que aproveche para acomodar mi vestimenta- necesito que me prometas algo

Sí

Todavía no te digo que es- regreso sobre él para poder verme, ahí estaba él, ahora si era él quien me veía atentamente. Su mirada risueña me lo confirmaba.

No importa, estoy segura de que no podré negarme a nada que me pidas- volvió a ponerse serio.

Akane prométeme que nunca te arrepentirás de estar conmigo, prométeme que pase lo que pase encontraras la forma de entender lo que sea, promete que confiaras en mí sin importar nada.

Me pones nerviosa, ¿qué pasa?

¿lo prometes?

Claro, si, no te preocupes, yo siempre confiare en ti

De acuerdo, ¿volvemos?

Si, pero solo por rato más, la fiesta esta por terminar y quiero ir a la habitación- le dije, tan cerca de los labios que prácticamente mis palabras lo acariciaron.

Ok

Justo como predije los señores Saotome ya se estaba despidiendo para poder retirarse, se les veía algo inquietos, tal vez solo estuvieran cansados, indudablemente su actitud hizo que indirectamente echaran a las pocas personas que asistieron a la fiesta, vi como uno por uno se retiraba del gran salón, Ranma estaba distraído, desde esos escasos minutos en los que nos separamos lo notaba ausente, vaya que yo también actuaba raro, me despedí de Akari casi llorando y es que los nervios de perder mi inocencia junto a Ranma me ponían los pelos de punta, estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, era un manojo de sentimientos comprimidos escasamente en 1.60 cm, quería saltar de felicidad, estaba lista para demostrar en cuerpo y alma lo mucho que amaba al hombre que me cuido y protegió desde el primer momento en que nos cruzamos.

Quería que él supiera lo mucho que lo amaba, basta de dudas y enredos en mi cabeza, seguiría adelante con el consejo de Akari, yo lo amaría sin importar nada, deseaba ser correspondida con la misma intensidad, pero si no era así, yo haría que lo fuera, haría todo en cuanto estuviera a mi alcance para ganar su amor. Estaba decidida no había vuelta atrás, en algún momento mi padre lo entendería y con suerte nos daría su aprobación, era extraño que aun quisiera ser motivo de orgullo para mi padre, supongo que no hay un solo camino para llegar a la meta.

Deje de pensar en mi padre, mis hermanas, mi infancia, no me permití seguir melancólica, debía estar en el momento y el momento era ahora, aquí, en este preciso instante junto Ranma, lo tome de la mano y lo guie por las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, esta lista.

*notas de la autora

Hola amigos se que tarde muchísimo en actualizar, es que tuve mil cosas que retrasaron el Fic, cambio de trabajo, de casa, de laptop, luego lo escribí hasta terminarlo , pero no me encanto, lo borre, deje unas notas, las perdí, perdí la inspiración, pensé en abandonar y luego la pandemia, volví a leerlo, reescribí todo, total que tengo un par de finales, 1 (recordando que es un fic dramático) tiene un final dramático, me gusta aunque sufriremos, 2 es dramático con final feliz, 3 termina bien para todos y vivieron felices por siempre, 4 se queda abierto, como le hubiera gustado a Rumico jejeje. Aún no me decido por uno pero mientras, les advierto el siguiente capítulo tiene lemon, explicito, si no desean leerlo, les dejare ** estos signos de donde empieza hasta que termine, bueno los amo, cuídense y lávense las manos.


End file.
